Went to Britian, Met an American
by Schindler13
Summary: "I'd do anything for you and you'd do anything for me, I know that. And you'd take a bullet for me just like I'd do the same for you. Can you image that, sharing that with a woman." Tuck's words summed up the relationship he would find with his new partner. Tuck
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this story would not leave me alone! So I thought well why not try it out, so I wanted to share it with you guys, feedback is greatly appreciated so I know whether to continue on or not :) so bear with me, it's a working progress.**

* * *

Snap. Click. Snap. Click

"Uhh Tuck..earth to Tuck?" FDR's voice rang out.

"Hmm? Sorry Mate, did you say something?" He answered, shaking off his trance.

"Um, yeah I was asking you to knock that clicking off. What's with you today?" FDR replied, referring to Tuck's unusually timid behavior.

"I just realized this is my last day in the office, for awhile at least." Tuck admitted, continuing to fidget with his pen cap.

"Aww come on man, you'll be back in a few months. It's a short mission, in and out I'm sure. Plus the wedding's tomarrow, it'll be a great last bang before you ship off." He reminded his troubled partner.

"I suppose. The only real down fall is I am being assigned a new partner while I'm over there." Tuck sighed perching his lips.

"Maybe he won't be so bad. Hey how about we get you laid before you go, Lauren's got some friends, the one has such a Huge..personality." He motioned towards his chest, signally the woman had large breats as a wide grin slipped across his lips.

"A nice going away present for ya." FDR persuaded.

"I..I don't know, Mate." Tuck shook his head lightly, he had always been shy when it came to women. He'd had his fair share of relationships don't be mistaken but he was nothing like FDR who was a little too bold when it came to the opposite sex. Though he was now about to 'settle down' with Lauren Tuck still caught him being awfully friendly with girls he ran into from time to time.

"Ohh no it's a done deal, I'm gonna get Boobs McGee to play with your British Willl.. good afternoon Collins." FDR's choked on his words as he realized his boss approaching.

Tuck stifled his laughter as he watched his partner's horrified expression.

"Ook yeah, I'm not going to ask. I need you both to leave early today, there's an important agent meeting scheduled soon. Long story short I don't need any screw ups so I'd like you two to be as far away from this office as possible." Collins informed, glancing between both men.

"Yes ma'm." They answered in unison.

"Sweeet.. So um, let's go get something to eat or do something. I'm kinda wanting to avoid Lauren as much as possible right now, she's kind of gone oh I don't know..crazy! Over the wedding plans." FDR raised his large eyebrows as he continued to complain.

"Oh, well I would but I should finish packing. Since my flight's early the next morning after the wedding-" Tuck explained, slipping his jacket off the back of his chair and onto his muscular shoulders.

"That's perfect, we'll pick up something to eat, go back to your place, I'll crash on your couch and you can pack." He decided, slapping Tuck hard on the back as they exited the elevator.

**Tuck's POV **

In all honesty I actually was glad I was being relocated, be away from the reminders of my failed marriage, and attempted relationship with Lauren, I needed a change of scenery. Don't get me wrong I loved both Lauren and FDR, it was evident that they truly loved each other but their relationship was just another reminder of how I wasn't what someone wanted. I would defiantly miss Joe though, the only positive thing that came out of mine and Katie's relationship. I had noticed though that he had become increasingly interested in girls, meaning hanging out with the old man had suddenly become 'lame'. Plus it would be nice to be back in England again, maybe an English girl is what I needed.

"So where exactly in Britian are you from?" Her words slurred.

"I beg your pardon?" I shook my head, focusing on the intoxicated woman in front of me, who had a habit of running her hand up my thigh attempting to seduce me

"Oh, um, just south of London." My nose wrinkled at the smell of the heavy liquor that laced her breath.

I had to admit FDR was right about her rather large..lets call them 'attention getters' but other than her gifted chest her real personality fell rather flat.

"I think it's time for me to get going." I decided when I felt her getting increasingly close to unzipping my trousers.

"Oh, okay. Just let me grab my purse." She piped, to my dismay she had thought that was an invitation to come back to my place.

"Sorry, love but I can't. I actually have an early flight to catch tomarrow morning. So..maybe another time." I smiled weakly, prying her hand off my leg before standing.

"But wait...I can do this!" She exclaimed, stumbling to lift her leg behind her head, convincing me of her flexibility.

"Oh, right. I'll take a rain check." I replied, slipping on my suit jacket I practically sprinted away, in hot pursuit to find FDR. It was easy to find the newly married bastard, he was fairly drunk and a bit of a mess. I said my goodbyes and congratulations to Lauren before I made my way over to his swaying form as he attempted to keep his balance on the dance floor.

"Alright, Franklin. This is goodbye for now." I shouted over the booming speakers.

"Heyy! Where's McGee? Ooh did you do her in the bathroom already?Oh you dirty bird!" He slurred.

I couldn't help smile, he truly was making a fool out of himself, and he had no idea.

"No, I'm actually getting ready to go-" I was cut off by his sudden urge to wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm gonna miss you man, I love you..alot. Imma come visit you, so keep an extra bed open for me!" He rather shouted against my ear, he then staggered to embrace me in a goodbye hug.

"Will do. Do have fun on that honeymoon." I slipped out of his grip, and began weaving through the crowded dance floor.

"Tuck! I got a cock ring!" He bellowed, a goofy grin plastered across his face.

I cringed as he shouted after me, I was perfectly fine being left in the dark when it came to their sex life. I simply nodded and waved my hand as I made my exit.

"Ooh finally." I breathed out when I opened my apartment door, overjoyed to be home.

I popped open a beer, happy to unfasten my bow tie, flinging it aimlessly on the couch before I headed towards the bedroom.

"Well, it's official. My last night in good ol' America." I breathed, lacing my hands behind my head, I stared up at the ceiling as sleep soon found me.

I shuffled through the line of people, patiently waiting as they found their seats. I scanned the plane for my section, taking my aisle seat I arranged myself until I sat comfortably. It was when I leaned up to adjust my jacket that I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced back, following the slim arm of the woman that began using me as her crutch. I was about to kindly ask her to remove her hand, and go find her seat, but my words caught in my throat when I caught sight of her face. Her honey brown curls framing her face. I turned towards her to get a better look at her eyes, shaded by a dark pair of sunglasses.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir I got a little dizzy. One two many scotches to calm my nerves I guess." She giggled, flashing me a stunning smile.

"It's quite alright, May I say your smile-" My words cut off as the stewardess approached and escorted her to her seat. I strained to see where she was seated. It was just my luck, the snack cart passed by blocking any chance of catching one last glimpse of her.

"Bloody hell." I cursed under my breath, couldn't a guy catch a break? I popped in my earbuds and layed back against the head rest, continueing to think of that beautiful mystery woman. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew was we were touching down on the all too familiar land I once called home.

So again I shuffled through the people, this time to exit the plane. I was instructed to wait in the lobby of the airport with the chauffeur, and there I would meet my new partner. We were then to be escorted to our hotel where we'd be staying for the time being. The only piece of information I had on the lad was that his name was Charlie. I rolled my eyes at the thought of some newbie, who I'd have to clean up after this entire time. I didn't like the thought of a new partner strictly because it takes quite some time to become aquinted with them, get use to their habits, and understand how they worked. I introduced myself to the chauffeur, it felt good to finally not be the only one with a British accent.

I sat down with a sigh, and glanced up at the clock. It must have been the millionth time that I scanned the crowd, when I saw her. Her heels clicking as they approached my row of seats. I glanced around wide eyed, checking to see if I was mistaken and she was really meeting someone behind me, but there wasn't anyone around. I felt my heart begin to pound, she must have purposely waited around, she wanted to see me again.

"Tuck Hansen?" She asked, lifting her glasses.

She knew my name? I don't remember introducing myself on the plane, was I losing it?

"Hi, I'm Charlie. Charlie Thompson." She extended her hand out, flashing me that familiar smile.

"Good to meet you, Miss Thompson. I'm your chauffeur for the day." The suited man chimed in as I sat there, confusion clouding my mind.

"Hello, thank you so much. I'm sorry I'm running a bit late, had a little run in on the plane. Too many scotches-"

"To calm the nerves. I met you on the plane, don't you remember? You leaned on my shoulder." I finished her sentence, standing to my feet.

"I thought I recognized you! I thought boy if all the British men look like this then sign me up for citizenship!" She giggled, a light shade of pink gracing her cheeks.

"I don't mean to intrude, but we are on a bit of a tight schedule. I am to take you to your hotel and later I am to take you to Mr. Roarke's flat." Our chauffeur informed, motioning us towards the glass doors. I grabbed my duffle bag, letting her take the lead, I followed close behind as she wheeled her suitcase.

"So is Charlie a family name or do your parents just like to mess with people?" I teased, opening the car door for her.

"Actually it's short for Charlotte. My dad really wanted a boy and my mom really liked the book Charlotte's Web so they kind of compromised in a way. Resulting in my nickname being Charlie." She explained.

Her red lips were so endearing.

"What kind of name is Tuck anyway. Tuck..fuck..duck.." She sang, sticking her tongue out before she slid into the car. Surprise written all over my face, such a salty mouth for such a lady. I liked it. I know my grin must have been goofy, but I couldn't shake it.

"I was just curious, I think Charlotte is a much to beautiful name to be crudely shortened. Do you mind if I call you Charlotte?" I stared over at those big brown eyes, throwing in a bit of charm as I slid into the seat next to her. I knew my complimented had gotten to her when I noticed her blush deepen.

"Sure." She whispered.

**Charlotte's POV**

Holy Shit...I should've come to Britian sooner. I didn't know how I was actually able to form coherent sentences, because when I stared up into those blue green eyes of his I could barely remember my name. But damn it when he said it, my name gracing those full lips, it had a whole new meaning. My name could have been Dumbass and I would've happily embraced it as long as it meant he was talking to me. I would have cursed Britian for hiding this beautiful man until he explained that he had been living in the U.S for quite some time and this was his first time back in awhile. So I mentally damned myself instead, he had been in the same country the whole time!

"So is this your first time traveling out of the U.S?" His captivating accent breaking through my deep thoughts.

"Oh, um, unfortunatly yes. I've always wanted to travel though, so when the agency offered me this oppurtuntiy I kind of pounced on it." I answered, taking a glance out at the beautiful city of London.

"I grew up just south of here actually, my parents and I moved to the U.S about 11 or so years ago. Blooming! I didn't realize it had been that long." He breathed out, pulling a smile from my lips, I was defiantly going to have to brush up on British slang.

"Aren't you coming, love?"

My heart skipped a beat, my breath caught in my throat. How could his simple words have such an effect on me? Focus, I need to focus I did not come here to be swept away by the first British guy that called me love.

"Yes sir." I opened my car door instead, avoiding his extended hand that threatened to send shocks through my body at the sudden feeling of his skin against mine.

"Right this way, Mr and Mrs Hansen." The clerk smiled and led us through the elevator.

I opened my mouth to object to her assumption of us being a married couple, but then again I realized maybe it was all part of our cover here in London. I caught Tuck's smirk as we entered the elevator, he made no attempt to correct her. The agency hadn't included all the details but it could very well be part of the plan. It was when we entered the room that I had a real objection, one I couldn't stifle. One room, one bed. Though the room was quite luxurious I certainly wasn't comfortable with sharing a bed with this man. I was sure my horomones would take control and I'd climb him like a tree before he had a chance to switch off the light. I fought back the thoughts of his lean body cuddled against mine, his naked body intertwined in the silk sheets...I need a beer.

"I'll take the couch, looks comfortable." I decided, carting my luggage next to the champagne colored piece of furniture.

"I don't think that's necessary. I can sleep there, please take the bed." He insisted, making his way over towards my designated bed. I was right. My body felt a jolt as soon as my fingertips brushed his chest, attempting to halt him in his tracks.

"Whoa there cowboy, I insist you take the bed. After all it's your first night back in your home country, can't have you sleeping on the couch like some frat boy." I dictated, arching my brow I started up at him.

"Well it's greatly appreciated, thank you." He said softly, locking his eyes on mine.

"They got a bar in this place?" I choked out, glancing around the room desperate to avoid his warm eyes.

"I believe there's a mini bar over there, but I'm sure there's one downstairs. Do all American's drink this early?" He chuckled, as I padded over towards the collection of glassware that held just the thing I needed. Mmmh scotch, you are my best friend today.

"Hey, the only reason I drank that early was because I hate planes." I argued, pouring myself a generous glass.

"Pardon me? Wait, how is it that you work for the CIA and yet you hate airplanes?" He arched a brow at my confession.

"I did say I've never been out of the U.S didn't I Sherlock?" I reminded, sliding in a tiny stereotype as I referred to the British detective.

"You got me there-" His attention drawn to the door, the sound of light knocking echoed through the room. I tried not to stare at his ass as he walked over to answer the door, I focused hard on the pattern etched into the glass I held.

"So sorry to bother you Sir but I am compelled to inform you that your car will arrive at 8 to take you out to dinner at a chap's named Mr. Roarke." The clerk relayed.

"Oh yes thank you." Tuck replied, nodding to the man before closing the door.

"Ohh Mrs. Hansen do be ready by 8, and please do wear something nice." Tuck sang out, imitating the bell hop.

"Bravo, my good man!" I bellowed in my version of a British accent as I clapped a hand against my glass.

"I've been called a lot of things but never someone's wife, that's for damn sure." I huffed, plopping down on the couch.

"Well marriage isn't really all it's cracked up to be I'm afraid, seems it never lasts anymore." Tuck murmered, I noticed the sudden shift in his mood. I so wanted to ask more about his loaded answer, but I figured maybe it's best if I wait for him to come to me about it. No one likes being pushed.

**Tuck's POV**

8 o'clock rolled around rather quickly, we had decided to stay in for the afternoon for it had become a little dreary out. I knocked again on the bathroom door, she had been in there for what I assumed was a little over an hour. I certainly didn't want that clerk coming back up here to pester us about our reservations again, annoying bugger.

"Charlotte are you all right in there?" I called out through the door, I heard some stumbling and then the twist of the door knock.

"Keep your pants on. I'm ready." She spat with a giggle, revealing herself from behind the door.

It had to be the cutest little polka dot dress I'd ever seen, a deep navy blue with white dots. I couldn't pull my eyes away as she slipped on her white heels, her curls bouncy as she walked.

"Come on now, love we mustn't be late." She grinned widely imitating me. She placed a hand on her hip, offering me to hook arms with her as we exited the room. Who was this girl? She was like some cartoon character come to life, so vibrant and colorful.


	2. Chapter 2

"The nerve of that man! He sees a girl and thinks she should automatically get down on her knees just because he's got money..Ugh all British men better not be like this!" She fumed, throwing off her heels.

"Aw come'on now darling I don't think it was quite that bad." He chuckled, he was relieved to hear that she hadn't fallen for the old bachelor's charm. Tuck found himself disgusted with the way the man smothered her with flattery. He had felt the slightest hint of jealously when he noticed that Mr. Roarke too was enjoying her appearance. He made sure to bury that feeling deep down, shrugging it off in hopes she wouldn't pick up on it.

"Hmmpf." She grunted, grabbing a beer from the bar she padded out to the balcony.

**Tuck's flashback**

"Ahh welcome to my humble abode!" The silver haired man announced.

I helped her out of the limo, smiling at the feeling of her soft skin as she held my hand.

"Well..well now Tuck please introduce me to your date. Is Charlie joining us in a bit?" Mr. Roarke eyed Charlotte, taking her hand he placed a kiss on her soft knuckles.

"I'm Charlie, actually. It's short for Charlotte, Mr. Roarke." She corrected, blushing a bit when he kissed her hand.

"Oh call me Lee, darling. Now thats a name that is much too beautiful to shorten."

I rolled my eyes at his attempt to flatter her, but I already said that Mate so get in line!

"So I'm told." She glanced over at me with a small smile.

"Let me personally escort you, wouldn't want someone to swoop up on you now would we?" Lee cooed, snaking an arm around hers.

"Come along Tuck, don't doddle." He waved back at me.

This old bastard thinks he's going to waltz up, sweet talk her with his accent and she'll just fall into his arms. It doesn't work that easy, I could tell Charlotte was no easy nut to crack.

"Please sit, now where were we? Oh yes Charlotte you must come out on my yacht with me dear, it's quite big."

My jaw clenched as he eyed her with a sly smile.

"Right. Well Mr. Roarke..Lee I mean, I was asking if you would maybe clue us in on the purpose of our mission. Tuck and I have been sort of kept in the dark when it comes to the details." She redirected his attention.

"Ah yes this girl is quite the business woman, knows what she wants. I admire that."

For God's sake just tell us already! I bit my tongue, trying to cool my temper.

"Well yes let's get to business. He goes by the name of Nigel Kingston, a known socialite who is the ring leader of a three man group. They are running a rather large underground movement dealing with weapons trafficking. They deal with all types of mobs, particularly the ones in Italy and the U.S." Lee layed out the background of the perp.

"And you said he runs with two other men? Have we found out their names yet?" I inquired, leaning over my plate, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, quite recently actually. The one chap's name is Amellio DiFilippo, we've assumed that he is the operative for the Italian mobs. And the other is one of yours, an American, his name is Adam Cooper." He took the opportunity to brush his hand against hers, making my blood boil.

"And he does what exactly? Does he traffic weapons over to the U.S, making deals with gangs like the Neo Nazis?" She chimed in, I watched her eyes widen with curiousity. She proved she wasn't all looks. I smirked as I listened to her rattle on about the different intricate gangs that made up the mob system of the U.S., I could listen to her talk for the rest of the night.

"Precisely darling, you both have been brought here to intercept information about each of these men. We need to know who they meet with, where they meet, anything really. In order to bring down these various gangs they work with we first need to bring down their leaders. Kingston, DiFilippo, and Cooper." Lee continued, nodding at each of us.

"Well that was a marvelous meal don't you agree? Thank you Mary." He commended to the server.

"Now shall we go into the parlor, anyone fancy a little scotch?" He offered, standing up from his chair he went for Charlotte's hand.

"Actually! It's um..quite late. We had an early flight this morning. Charlotte, weren't you saying how tired you were?" I hinted towards the door.

"Ohh, yes so very tired. You know jet lag and what not." She agreed, trying to snake out of Lee's grip.

"Aw what ashame. Do come with me to the parlor Charlotte, it'll only take a moment." He persisted. She shot me a worried glance. I tried to be subtle as I mouthed that I would be right here if she needed me, trying to be reassuring. I shuffled my hands into my pockets, waiting patiently as he led her into the next room. The next thing I knew Charlotte was storming passed me, Lee stood in the doorway smirking as he held his cheek.

"She's a fiery one isn't she?" He insisted.

Now I wasn't exactly sure what he said to her but I assumed it must have been bad. I would have gladly taken my own swing at him, but at the time it's rather frowned upon to punch your boss. So I grabbed my jacket, and jogged after her, hoping she hadn't told the driver to leave and strand me here with the British Hugh Hefner. I sighed in relief at the sight of her waiting outside the car, smoke practically rolling out of her ears. I know it might be a little inappropriate for the circumstance we were in but she looked rather cute when she was mad.

"Tuck I want to go home!" Her jaw clenched.

"We're leaving sweetheart, Come'on." I soothed, brushing a hand up her arm, motioning her towards the car door.

**Present**

"So what's the plan for tomarrow?" She sighed, picking at the label of her beer.

"We are to begin a 'stake out' rather and begin watching each of them to observe their habits. I say we pick one, follow them for awhile but switch it up, we wouldn't want them to get suspicious." He answered, leaning against the cold marble of balcony.

"Hmm, very true. Welp, let's get some sleep. We can make further plans tomarrow, sound good to you Tucks?" She stood with a yawn.

He cocked his head with a smile at the nickname, he nodded silently and followed her back into the room.

"Charlotte wouldn't you be more comfortable in the be-" He insisted, as he peeked in on her brushing her teeth. But his words fell on deaf ears as she held up her hands to the protest.

"I'm snug as a bug in a rug, Sir." She giggled, skipping over to curl up on the couch.

**Charlotte's POV**

I felt a light breeze brush my skin, sending a chill up my spine. With a heavy twitch I was awake, and came to realize my shorts had risen a little too far up my thighs as I slept, looking more like a second pair of panties. I rubbed my eyes and struggled to adjust my shorts when I heard his familiar chuckle. Squinting against the light I found him standing in the door way of the balcony, cup in his hand...shirtless.

"Good morning love, care to join me for some breakfast in a bit?" His voice like velvet, husky velvet.

"Mmh hmm" was all I could muster, I was too caught up in staring at his tattoo decorated skin. I raked a hand through my hair, suddenly self conscious of my wild mane.

"Not a morning person, aye?" He teased, taking a sip from his cup.

"What time is it?" I moaned, stretching as I stood.

"Hmm just about 7:30, I believe." He glanced up at the clock.

"Ughh..too early to function." I purposely whined, with a smile.

"Well it would seem that the oppurtuntiy for breakfast will expire at ohh I don't know 8 o'clock." He playfully threatened, raising his brows at me.

"I'll be ready in 15 minutes!" I squealed, sprinting off towards the bathroom. I shrugged on my black cardigan, finishing off my casual outfit. I adjusted my skinny jeans as I slipped on my red heels, stumbling out the bathroom door as I tried to quicken my pace.

"Ready Freddie?" I sang out, grabbing my sunglasses.

"I am. I've had a car brought around. We're going to a small cafe, DiFilippo has been spotted there a few times. I'm assuming he's friends with the owner, maybe does business with him." He explained.

"Ooh boy, we're still having breakfast though right?" I rubbed my stomach, realizing how hungry I was. I glanced up at him to watch him shake his head at my response.

"Yes, don't worry little one we'll get you fed." He took amusement in my need for food, but I'm serious as long as he was flashing me that beautiful smile I could care less when I ate.

"Ooh soo much British food.." I murmured as I scanned over the menu.

"Hmm?" Tuck glanced over at me.

"Nuffins, just trying to figure out what's good...Tuck what's good here?" I perched my lips at him.

"Well, it all rather depends, how hungry are you?" He replied with a chuckle.

"Starved!" I answered, taking a sip of coffee.

"Well then I know just what to get." He assured, waving over the waiter.

"We'll have two full English breakfast please, would you mind bringing me some more tea and another coffee for the lady." He ordered with ease, it was like he never left Britian.

I chewed my lip nervously as I snuck a glance over at him, meeting his eyes instantly. I was just about to compliment him on the light scruff the graced his cheeks, that I found to be incrediably sexy, when he noticed something behind me.

"Hold up now, do you suppose that's him?" He motioned towards the man behind me, acting quick on my feet I turned to Tuck.

"Shall we take a picture, sweetheart?" I piped, jumping over onto Tuck's lap to get a better look at the man. Tuck grunted lightly at my sudden actions, I pulled out my phone and pretended to take a picture of us, all the while I scoped out the tall man.

"It's got to be him, I mean look at him smoozing it up with the owner. There's no way he's just another customer..what do you think?" I rambled on, watching Amellio shake hands with the cafe owner. I glanced down at Tuck, trying to investigate the cause of his sudden silence. I instantly froze when I realized. I had subconsciously wrapped an arm around him neck and began running my fingers through his soft stubbly hair...oh shit.

I quickly shot up when I saw the waiter coming, I avoided Tuck's eyes at all costs, I was so embarrassed. I crossed a line, a serious line I mean I'm suppose to be this guy's partner and here I am acting like I'm his girlfriend!

"I suppose we'll have to make a habit on coming here more often, shall we leave shortly after he does?" Tuck's soft voice cut through the awkward silence. I nodded lightly, staring down at my full plate of eggs and sausage, I suddenly wasn't so hungry.

**Tuck's POV**

My skin still tingled where her finger tips had grazed, playing with my hair. I could tell she was a bit out of sorts after our close encounter. I couldn't help but notice how good she smelled, like some sort of flower. I tried to get her to warm up to me again, pull her out of her shell like she was earlier. We had decided to tail DiFilippo followimg him out into a rather secluded area of London, down some market streets.

"So what's the craziest thing you've ever done?" I attempted to break the ice, as I pulled the car along a side street, getting a straight view of our perp.

"Ever?" She asked, taking a look over at me.

"In your entire life!" I exaggerated, spanning my hands wide, making her giggle.

"Hmm, there was this one time I pretended to be a lesbian.."

My ears perked up along with my eyebrows at her confession.

"It was to help my one friend, she's a lesbian and she needed a wing man..well more like wing woman." She explained, adjusting her position to face me as she got into the story. She was back.

"So did you end up going home with this poor girl who you had wrapped around your finger?" I teased, persueing the question with interest. I fought back the dirty thoughts that raced through my mind, her all hot and bothered with her lips locked on a another woman's in a wet kiss...Oh Fuck I sound just like Franklin!

"Noo I didn't actually, to her dismay I prefer boys..men really." She whispered. Did her eyes just travel up my chest? It suddenly got very hot in this damn car, please God roll down a window or something before I show this woman what a real man is.

"Where the hell did he go?" She jumped up, searching the street for the man's car.

"Shit, we must have got caught up..talking we must have missed him leaving." I pointed out, quick to restarted the car.

"So where off to now?" She acknowledged our window of free time.

"Want to go visit Mr. Roarke again?" I asked, knowing full well the answer I'd get.

"Ooh hell no!" She exclaimed as soon as she heard his name.

"Nasty old man. Say why don't we go check out the other two guys, have any ideas where they might be?" She suggested.

"Their files are in the back there, on the seat I believe."

"I got 'em!" She replied, leaning over the console placing her round bottom next to my face. I swallowed hard as I couldn't help but start at the perfectly shaped rear that was clad in tight jeans.

"Okie dokie, back to the city, onward to find Adam Cooper." She cheered with sudden enthusiasm.

I held open the glass door, ushering her first. I was soon stopped by the clerk at the front desk, I motioned her towards the elevator, telling her I'd join her in a moment.

"Sorry to bother you sir but I have a bit of mail for you. And I was wondering shall I make reservations for dinner? Maybe the Mrs would fancy Fino's?" The clerk suggested, handing me a few envelopes.

I glanced over at her, struggling with the elevator buttons I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. "Actually no, thank you. I think me and Mrs. Hansen will being going on our own little adventure this evening, we'll find a place to eat." I breathed out, never taking my eyes off her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the positive feedback so far! Hope you enjoy the update, hmm it would seem that Charlotte and Tuck are getting quite close ;)**

* * *

"Tuckk..where are you taking me?" She drew out with a whine, smiling up at him.

"It's a surprise. Now come along its just around this corner here." He assured her. "And Wahla." He revealed their dining destination, a rinky dink pub he knew she'd love. From the start he knew she wasn't one who felt the need to throw money at fancy resturants and designer handbags.

"Aw Tuck! Can we go in? Please." She tugged lightly on his leather jacket, with a wide grin.

"Of course love, after you." He ushered her up the small staircase.

"So you never told me your side." She pointed out, taking a French fry from the basket.

"I beg your pardon?" He answered, taking a swig of beer.

"Earlier today, in the car..when you asked me what's the craziest thing I've ever done. You never told me what you did, your craziest thing." She reminded.

"Oh, hmm craziest thing.." He pondered, rubbing his chin. A thought popped into his mind that rather shocked him, 'I actually chased after Lauren and even attempted to rekindle my relationship with Katie, thinking they were the best thing that could ever happen to me, when it could very well be sitting right in front of me. Actually thinking one of them was the one for me..now that's probably the craziest thing' he bite his tongue as his mind raced. "I've skydived..yes I have to say that's the craziest thing I've done." He lied, studying her face in the dimly lit bar.

"Oh! I've always wanted to do that." She beamed. "I've heard it's so much fun." She nodded.

"It's exhilarating, kind of gives you a new perspective on life in a way." Tuck agreed, watching as the waiter brought them their food.

"Mmhh." She danced in her seat as she poured some ketchup on her burger, before she dug in. He loved the way she was comfortable with him, she wasn't like most girls who strictly ate salad and feared that being 100 pounds was overweight.

"Here let me help you there." He whispered, wiping the smudge of ketchup away from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. He cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb over her soft skin, she seemed to light up the whole room. Too caught up in each others eyes they failed to notice the man approaching.

"Heyy..sweet thing. I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?" The drunken man slurred, leaning closer towards Charlotte.

"Umm, that's sweet but no thank you." She declined.

"Well alright then! Who's this like your boyfriend or somethin?" He sneered, narrowing his eyes at Tuck.

"Alright Mate..we're just trying to eat some dinner. The lady turned down your offer so now please be a gentleman and return to your buddies over there." Tuck urged, his tone warning. She breathed a sigh of relief as the man walked away, joining his friends in the corner.

"Thanks." She expressed her gratitude.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised, being out with a pretty girl like yourself." He complimented, brushing away a strand of hair from her face.

"Oh Tuck." She whispered, getting lost in his warm eyes.

They continued the night talking like old friends, sharing more of themselves with the other. Tuck couldn't remember the last time he felt like this, he'd fallen head over heels and he'd only known this woman for a few days now.

"Do I look tough?" She asked, taking the toothpick from his mouth only to place it into hers. His chest shook as he chuckled lowly, watching her flex and puff out her chest.

"Aye, that's mine!" He bellowed, referring to the toothpick she rolled around between her lips.

"Come..get it." Her voice low.

His heart quickened as he leaned closer, their faces inches apart. A loud echoe of laughter came from the corner of men, shattering their moment.

"Alright I'm going to use the lady's room, be right back." Charlotte took a gulp of her beer before slipping down off her stool.

He nodded lightly, cursing himself for wasting his chance. His mind lost as his thoughts reflected back to the look on her face as his inched closer, he was startled by her sudden return.

"Um, Tuck..one of those guys back there said they wanted me come home with him to watch him Wank. Is that some sort of weird British dance that I'm unaware of?" She asked with curiosity. Tuck practically choked on his beer when he heard her relay their words.

"Alright, love which one exactly was it that said this to ya?" Tuck cleared his throat, scanning the group of 3 men that were huddled by the bathroom.

"That one, right there in the blue. Wait is everything okay? What's it mean?" She called out after him as he made his way over towards the man. She studied her beer bottle, idling sipping the remaining alcohol. All the while Tuck approached the man in the blue and with one hard swing the man fell to the floor, his friends scattering.

"Ook now it's getting rather late, don't you think? Let's head back." He bombarded, throwing a hundred dollar bill on the table he grabbed his jacket and ushered her out the door, failing to explain their sudden exit. "If anyone say anything to you about wanking, or mention willy, tell them to piss off, hear me darling?" He urged her as they retraced their steps back down the cobblestone.

**Tuck's POV**

The next few days we were to follow Nigel Kingston or Nigel Thornberry as Charlotte liked to call him, which led to our appearance at his charity ball. I was suppose to be sparking conversations with Nigel's close friends, to get more information on him but I felt it increasingly hard to pull my eyes off of her. The way the deep purple color of her dress seemed to dance across her skin, the flowing material vieling her curves.

"Well I'll be! Tuck Hansen is that really you?" A femine voice forced me to pry my eyes away from her. I was met with a tall black haired woman, who's face looked strangely familiar.

"Oh don't break my heart and say you don't remember me. Playing in the backyard as children, that kiss in the woods?" She purred, taking a step closer.

"Cecilia Knightly.." I breathed, remembering my teenage years here in Britian.

"What are you doing back? Are your parents back too?" Cecilia questioned, siping a bit of her champagne.

"No actually they aren't, I'm here on business rather than pleasure." I answered, nodding.

"Oh what is it that you do?" She kept inching closer, her objective was obvious.

"I'm..I'm a travel agent." I lied, keeping my cover.

"Well you know, business and pleasure don't have to be seperate, we can do both." Cecilia whispered, tracing her fingers along my tie.

"Chmm, well I'm actually here for Nigel Kingston, we were suppose to talk about a potential business oppurtuntiy, know anything about that sort of thing?" I persuaded her lust filled mind.

"Ohh, well how about I make you a business oppurtuntiy of my own? You come home with me and I'll tell you what ever you want." Her breath hot against my ear, before she backed away, reading my face.

My eyes darted towards Charlotte, I didn't want to leave her but Cecilia may know something. "Um, please excuse me for a tick. I'll be right back." I stalled, gently pushing my way through the crowd of people.

"Oh thank goodness Tuck, I need a beer, I'm tired of this water they call champagne, you want to call it quits for the night? Unless you're hungry we can get something to eat and take it back to the hotel, my treat. We can just veg out, you can show me some good British television." She exclaimed, planning out the perfect night. My heart melted, there was nothing I would want more, I would have loved to go home with her, relax on the couch all night.

"I'd love to Charlotte but.." I began, trying to let her down easy.

"That woman wants to take you home with her...go for it Tuck she's beautiful really. I'll stay here and see what else I can find, don't worry I've got your back." She assured, but I could see through her fake smile, her eyes gave her away.

"Charlotte dear I..it's not like that, I believe she knows something more about Nigel." I tried to explain, brushing a hand up he arm.

"Go on, I'll see you later." She nodded, brushing me off. I returned to Cecilia at the bar, my mind hindered by the hurt that filled Charlotte's eyes.

"Ready Tuckie?" Cecilia ran a hand up the back of my neck, sending a shiver through my body, I was playing with fire.

I simply nodded before downing my drink in one quick swallow, following Cecilia up the large staircase I took one glance back out at the crowd of people. I took one last look at her before I slipped through the heavy doors, and into the backseat with Cecillia, bad idea.

"Hold up now! We can't very well do this in the car. For God sake the driver's watching!" I bellowed, pushing her hands away from my belt.

"Aww don't worry Tuckie, he likes to watch-" She purred against my ear, biting down on the lobe.

"Ow! Alright piss off with that! I sure as hell am not going to put on a show for this creep, even if he is your driver." My voice high.

"Ooh someone wants me all to themselves tonight. Mmh I've surely missed you!" Cecilia's lustful expression made me shrink back, this woman had lost her marbles. The car pulled up to a large secluded penthouse, it was obvious Cecilia's parents were still loaded.

"So exactly how do you know Ni-" My words cut off, when my back was pushed hard against the door of her flat, as it swung open.

Her lips tasted strong of a combination of champagne and lipstick, smearing it along my face as her lips captured mine.

"Alright alright..we're here on business too remember that." I reminded, holding her off with my arms.

"Ughh. Right, fine...Every bit of information you find useful you'll take off a bit of clothing!" She suggested, black mailing me. With a roll of my eyes, I ushered her to go on.

"Well you see, Nigel has quite the array of friends. You know the type, lots of money..lots of business.." Cecilia nodded, taking a seat on the opposite couch.

"Hmm..you're going to have to elaborate, sorry Cecilia but my trousers don't drop that easy." I replied, arching a brow.

"Well you see he specifically deals with a man named, William Barlow. They are close friends" She breathed out, eyes hopeful.

Fuck. That could give us some serious leverage. I slipped off my shoes, unlacing them I plopped them down on the floor. Smirking at her disappointed expression, she huffed as she raked her brain for something useful.

"I'm not sure why or if this is really anything important. But Nigel throws a great deal of money towards museums, that very charity ball was towards Barlow's museum, that man I told you about earlier..now come on Tuckie, don't be shy." She continued, eyeing me up.

Museum?...Nigel didn't look like much of a history buff, more into fast cars and fast women. Then it clicked.

"Sorry Cecilia but I just realized I have to go." I excused, grabbing my shoes I sprinted out.

3 am. Would she be back? Oh God what if one of those bloody socialites had charmed her into accompanying them home, promising things I couldn't. My mind continued to race as I slipped through the door, breathing a sigh of relief I caught sight of her form sprawled out on the couch. Snoring lightly she had managed to tangle her legs tightly in the sheets, the moonlight bouncing off the small of her back. I can't describe how bad I felt for leaving her, who knows what could have happened to her? I wasnt there to have her back.

"Mmmh..Tuck? If it isn't you, be prepared to get a pistol to the chest." She murmered, never opening her eyes, pulling a chuckle from my lips.

"No need to love, it's me." I assured, taking a seat on the chair next to her.

"So you have your underwear stuffed in your back pocket, My British man whore?" She sassed, smirking as she rolled over.

"Not quite." I laughed, shaking my head.

"I have an idea for you, that is if you're up for it." I hinted, satisfied when she spun around, giving me her full attention.

"What if I order some early breakfast, anything you want, I know for a fact they play some old sitcoms this time of night, I know you'll get a kick out of. What do you say, will you forgive me?" I described, pulling a wide grin from her lips.

"Anything I want? You think they'd have Coffee flavored ice cream?" She piped, sleep leaving her eyes.

"I do believe." I nodded.

"Does that mean..you forgive me?" I hinted, raising my eyebrows.

"Tucks..I'm starting to believe I'm going to have a hard time staying mad at you."

How I would have loved to kiss those lips, the way she bite down on the corner of them made her damn near irresistible. So I focused my attention on ordering us some snacks, ignoring the surprised tone of the night shift clerk as I rattled off various foods to be delievred to our room. They probably assumed we were having some sort of weird sex party, I'm sure any sex with her would be amazing no matter what it entailed. My dirty thoughts exhilarated by the sight of her skipping back over towards the couch after she flipped on one of the lamps, all the right parts of her jiggling and wiggling under her gray Tshirt.

"Soo did you find anything worth while, on your night out?" She fixed her eyes on mine.

"Quite a bit actually. Apparently Nigel has a number of these 'charity balls' for several of his friends. The money goes towards their museums or art galleries, which funds the shipment fees, the artifacts are then shipped to..any where in the world. Catching on darling?" I explained.

Her brow furrowed as her expression twisted with confusion. I left her side momentarily to answer the door, chuckling as I watched them cart in our order. "Oh shit.." I heard her breath as I tipped the servers, closing the door behind me. "He's shipping his guns!" She exclaimed in realization, standing up on the couch. "That slimy bastard! Aww man, if we get those contacts, a list of all those people he ships to..we will be the badasses of the entire CIA!" She shouted, jumping down off the cushion.

"Your girlfriend wasn't all looks it seems." She jabbed, scanning the cart for something to eat.

"She is defiantly not my girlfriend, wait am I sensing a little jealousy in your tone miss?" I teased.

"No!" She snapped sticking her tongue out. I watched as she grabbed the carton of coffee ice cream along with a spoon and a bag of pretzels.

"Soo where are these sitcoms you promised Mr. Tuck?" She persuaded my attention away from the topic of jealousy.

"Alright, alright I follow you, hand me the remote please. Let's veg out! Oh yes veg out we will do!" I let my voice sing out in a goofy tone, making her giggle. I flipped through the channels settling on a rerun of the classic sitcom "The Good Life". My smile grew when I glanced over at her, her eyes wild with excitement as she watched Barbra Good serve her husband a rather interesting meal, one that she made all by herself.

"Hmm, it's a cryin shame, you know? Marriage like that doesn't exist anymore, Barbra wants Tom and only Tom. And He doesn't make her feel like she isn't good enough. Love, it's evident in their eyes." I pointed out, relaxing my back against the couch cushion.

"Someone's a cynic when it comes to marriage. One doesn't just naturally hate marriage, there's a story behind it." She read into my words. I hesitated, who am I to burden this beautiful woman with the hurt that I had expirenced in the past.

"Tuck..you can tell me anything. I know we haven't know each other long but I'm your partner, like I said earlier I have your back." She assured me, leaning over to brush her hand up my arm.

"I was married once, we were young and she was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. Filled with ambitions I hoped to start an exciting life and I wanted her by my side. But we never quite clicked and after she got pregnant..we were more like strangers making it work for sake of the baby. But after awhile I got tired of pretending." I let the words pour out.

"You said you had a baby. Do you have a picture?" Her soft voice broke my trance as I stared hard at the floor. I gladly reached into my back pocket to retrieve my wallet, pulling out the picture.

"Oh Tuck. He's beautiful." She whispered, staring down at the picture of Joe, smiling widely with his large gap where he'd recently lost a tooth.

"His names Joe. He's the sweetest kid you'd ever meet." I smiled, glancing over at the picture.

"I bet, if he's anything like his father, he'll grow into quite the gentleman." She compliment, handing back the picture. This woman. She had me hanging on her every word, her every action and touch. I couldn't believe I almost turned down the oppurtuntiy to be relocated when the agency had first put it on the table.

"Here try some of this." She offered a large spoonful of coffee ice cream, followed by a pretzel.

"Mmmh." Was all I could groan at the taste of the sweet and salty combination, my eyes fluttered open at the sound of her giggle at my response.

"Could I maybe ask you a question?" I peered at her next to me with hopeful eyes.

"Shoot." She encouraged, nestling back against the arm of the couch and to my surprise she extended her legs across my lap, she was beginning to feel very comfortable with me.

"I know for a fact what he said must have been bad, but why exactly did you get so upset when that Lee Roarke fellow hit on you? I mean you must be accustom to men losing their heads in your presence." My word pulled a tense expression from her face, I instantly regretted bringing it up until I heard her soft tone.

"It's obvious the field of CIA agents is predominantly male, so when a woman joins the field for some reason it's hard for them to look passed these." She paused and gestured towards her perfect breasts. Damn it! Focus Tuck.

"And they can't take me serious, they look at me as some ditzy Barbie who decided she wanted to play spy. I've put up with the crap with my co workers at home and I sure as hell wasn't going to put up with it here when I'm half way across the world." She explained, shaking her head.

"You're not a ditzy Barbie. Your both beautiful and smart, smarter then anyone I've met." I let my hand grace her smooth shin, rubbing it lightly. She leaned up slowly, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"And Tuck..don't give up on marriage, all you needs is the right girl, because I know you'd make an amazing husband." She acknowledged, chewing her lip again.

She scooted over more towards me, tucking her legs under her she leaned her head against my shoulder, her eyes returning to the tv screen. We must have stayed up until the the sun began to rise, because the last thing I remember was watching the sunlight bounce off her skin as my eyes became extremely heavy. Her light snore lulling me to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the positive feedback you guys! Especially my faithful reviewers. I hope you enjoy the update. **

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

"Ohh hell No." He emphasized, shaking his head.

"You gotta pickk, hey you agreed to play this game with me!" I reminded, adjusting my legs against the leather seat.

"Soo would you rather chew off your own leg or drink your own piss." I repeated the options, laughing as his nose wrinkled at just the thought of either choice.

"Aye this is a good song, shhh." He dodged my question, twisting the knob of the radio, allowing Mumford and Sons to boom through the speakers.

"_But_ _tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart? Oh, tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart_?" His voice sang softly along with the chorus, I took a sharp breath in when his eyes met mine. Oh if only he meant those words, if only he wasn't just singing along. I forced my eyes away from his, to scan the streets.

"So what time did she say we could pick them up?" I asked, knowing full well the answer, but I had to shake this feeling, needed to distract myself with the task on hand. We were sitting outside of the dry cleaners, Roarke had picked out our outfits for tonight and we were to pick them up after they were finished.

"Hmm, I do believe it was 5:30. Roarke said he was sending our ear pieces directly to our room." He answered, scratching the scruff that lined his cheeks. "Damn it. While we're out do you mind if we stop? I need to shave and my bloody razor broke a few days ago." He asked, rubbing his hand across his cheek.

"Aww, really? You should consider keeping it some time, it looks good on you." I felt the words leave my lips before I could halt them, my finger tips brushing across the stubble on his soft cheek. Those full lips of his grew into a smile at my words, his eyes following my hand as it fell back down to my side.

"We'll go straight back to the hotel then. After we pick up the dry cleaning." He decided, my compliment had persuaded him to keep the sexy scruff.

"Ehh..I need 'Now and Laters' before tonight." I remembered, my eyes narrowing at his confused look.

"A now and what?" He repeated, I found his puzzled look to be very cute.

"Noo, you've never had a Now and Later? What rock have you been living under Tuck!" I couldn't believe he'd never had one of my favorite candies.

"It's like a huge starburst. I need them. I always eat them before I go undercover, calms my nerves." I nodded at him.

"More than scotch?" He teased with a chuckle.

"Heyy, I like my scotch!" I spat back, making a face at him before I opened the car door. "Come on Tucks its 5:30. We gots to keep it moving." I ordered back at him with a smile. Glad that he didn't protest to the nickname I had been given him since the first night I met him.

"Well we have to be at the party at 8 sharp, if we want to be able to get in and out without being seen. So that means young lady you are to get your tush dressed and ready, no time to doddle. Or no candy for you." He playfully threatened in a father like tone, sparking the dirty thought of him bending me over his knee, leaving his large handprint on my bum.

_Ding..Ding_!

"Shit.." I breathed, startled when Tuck tapped the service bell.

**Tuck's POV**

I chuckled as she skipped out of the car, grinning ear to ear as she chewed the fruity candy. I insisted on buying her a whole bag, knowing full well that we'd be going undercover more then once. But my smile soon left my lips when I caught sight of an all too familiar tall fellow argueing with the desk clerk.

"Franklin..?" I breathed out, causing him to cease his fight with the clerk to turn towards me.

"Tuck!" He shouted, grinning widely as he threw his hand up.

"I'm sorry sir but this man has been here asking for you, saying he's your friend." The clerk murmured, gesturing towards FDR.

"Yes, I just had forgotten he was arriving today." I lied, glad to see him return to his desk.

"What are you doing here?!" I whispered, gripping FDR's arm.

"Ow! Man calm down, I tried calling you, I haven't heard from you in awhile-" He explained, wincing at my grip.

"You're suppose to be on your honeymoon." I gritted my teeth. I was enjoying having Charlotte all to myself, some part of me still feared FDR's wicked way of charming the ladies. Despite the fact that he was married now that didn't stop the chance of Charlotte falling for his slick ways.

"Lauren got sick, so we headed home early. She's on a work trip now so I figured this would give me a chance to come see you. So where's this new-"

"Tuck?" Her voice broke through my rage, I released FDR instantly, ignoring his complaints. I turned around to meet her eyes, her head tilted in curiosity at the scene infront of her. "Everything okay?" She asked, her eyes glancing between me and FDR. I opened my mouth to explain when I felt FDR shove me aside, extending his hand out to hers.

"Hello. I'm FDR, Tuck's friend, but you can call me Franklin." He introduced himself, spiking my anger as he kissed her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Charotte..Tho..Hansen." She replied, continuing to use my last name, she nervously glanced over at the desk clerk who seemed to be ease dropping.

"Whoa..wait you got married? And you didn't-" Franklin protested.

"Come on now let's carry on up stairs to our room, shall we?" I pushed, leading us all towards the elevator.

"May I say you have such a lovely smile." FDR's voice thick with charm, as he glanced down next to her.

"Thank you." She nodded with a small smile. I tried hard to read her, see if I could detect whether she was feeding into his intentions.

"So are you guys married or not? Tuck what's going on? And where's your newbie ass partner?" FDR quizzed, as we entered the room.

"That would be me..I'm the newbie ass." Charlotte informed, using his words against him. FDR choked back his laughter regretting his words, making me chuckle as he tried to recover.

"No. A beautiful girl like yourself cooped up in a CIA office, you should be gracing the cover of some magazines, even Maxim."

Ooh shit..Bad choice Mate. Franklin had assumed that like most beautiful women saying she belonged on the cover of a magazine would make her like puddy in his hands. I winced as soon as I saw her expression shift.

"Oh really? You'll have to excuse me. Wait hmm I'm not sure if I can find the bathroom all by myself...care to help a dumb Barbie?" She sneered in a ditzy voice with a fake wide grin.

"I..I'm sorry? I'm confused." Franklin stammered, puzzled at her reaction.

"Damn..I guess God gave me this nice rack but forgot to give me a brain." She jabbed, narrowing her eyes at Franklin, before glancing over at me.

"May I have my bag please, Tuck?" She smiled at me, thanking me when I slipped the bag over her arm.

"Dude what the fuck just happened? Is she a lesbian?" FDR voice whispered once the bathroom door closed behind her.

"No, Mate she's not a lesbian. It would seem your charm isn't bulletproof after all." I chuckled, leading him out to the balcony. I was quite pleased, she was the one woman that was completely turned off to FDR's slick ways. But I knew he was determined, even though he couldn't actually sleep with her he wanted her to want him. But after that, I doubt she would even consider talking to him again.

"So what's exactly going on here?" He asked, taking a seat next to me.

"The mission we're on is based on bringing down these 3 men, one in particular though. They are running a rather large underground weapons business, disguising their shipments as museum shipments all over the world. So-" I attempted to explain our purpose.

"No no Tuck, I mean, what's going on here." He motioned inside, hinting about Charlotte and mine's relationship.

"I had no idea my partner was to be a woman, they told me her name was Charlie so I assumed a man. But to my surprise that's her nickname, her name is Charlotte Thompson. God..she's incredible." I breathed, glancing out as the sun began to set.

"She is. Man I don't understand how you've not taken a run at that yet..oh wait have you?" He smiled wickedly as he gave my arm a jab.

"It's not like that. She's not some girl you..have sex with and then send packing. No it's nothing like that-" I emphasized.

"Dude, no don't tell me you've fallen for this girl! No Tuck, I thought we talked about this. You get all wrapped up in these girls and you get your heart broken. It happened with Katie and it happened with.." He trailed off.

"She's not like Katie or Lauren. I can guarantee that, she make me feel so...All I know is you better keep your mitts off her. Married or not you can't control yourself when you see a beautiful woman." I warned, he could sense my seriousness.

"_Excuse me sir, care for a pillow fluff_?" I heard her sweet voice from behind.

I opened my mouth to answer but my words died away at the sight of her. The tight black maid's dress hugged her every curve, her long legs revealed by the short material and high black heels.

"You can fluff my pillows any time." I heard FDR whisper, he was equally caught up in her appearance.

"Ow!" He whined when she laid a hard slap on his arm.

"Where exactly are you guys going?" FDR asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Another one of Nigel's charity balls, I'm to be disguised as a maid so I'll have access to the rest of Nigel's house. Tuck's to stay in the dining area with the rest of guests, keeping an eye on Nigel." She relayed the plan.

"Can you believe this is what Nigel makes his maids wear?" She shook her head, smoothing out the white apron that was tied snuggly around her waist.

"I don't know how he gets anything done." I breathed out, my embarrassment faded when I noticed the light shade of pink grace her cheeks.

"Aww come on now Tucks, you said I was going to be the one making us late. Hop to it." She giggled, motioning me to get dressed. But her giggle soon vanished and her cheeks burned red when our bodies pressed hard against each other as I shuffled passed.

"FDR..I said you weren't allowed to come! What are you doing here?" Tuck fumed, returning his grip to the man's arm.

"Calm down! I called Collins and she said I could tag along..you know like back up. Oh damn they got shrimp!" FDR's eyes darted towards the server's tray.

"You can't be here-" Tuck stopped at the sudden sound of Charlotte's voice in his ear.

"Tuck, I'm almost there. Dear Lord there are like a million rooms in this place." She whispered as she traveled down a long corridor.

"Just remember its the last room at the end, just like in the blue prints, love." He coached her, leaning against the bar, watching Nigel in the reflection of his glass.

"Did I here you say FDR? Oh yes Hello sir, have a jolly good day!" She switched into her British accent when a couple passed by.

"What exactly was that suppose to be?" Tuck asked through chuckles at her attempt to fit in.

"I'm a British maid. That was my best British accent. What a little much?" She replied.

"It was splendid, darling. Now have you gotten to his room yet, he's beginning to look antsy. Something doesn't feel right.." Tuck acknowledge as he watched Nigel's body language.

"I'm in! Ook now where is your computer.." She whispered scanning the large bedroom.

"Gotcha." She leaned over the computer, slipping on her gloves she began cracking through the computers security system.

"Charlotte..I think you should get out of there. He's sensing something, he doesn't look happy." Tuck urged.

"No Tuck, I'm almost done. Just a few more minutes." She insisted, pulling the hidden flash drive from her hair and slipping it into its slot on the side of the computer.

"Charlotte get out of there now!" Tuck demanded, watching as Nigel made his way towards the stairwell.

"Tuck..I'm just about done..come on baby move a little faster." She coached as she watched the green bar slowly increase, the files downloading onto the drive.

"Charlotte! God damn it move!" Tuck gritted.

"I got it-" Charlotte's words cut off at the sound of heavy foot steps drawing near.

She sprinted over towards the closet, pulling open the doors and hiding back against the wall as she secured the doors shut.

"Tuck..I can hear him. I'm stuck in the closet. I..I'm scared." She whispered, her hands shaking.

"Charlotte stay there..don't make a sound please, Love." Tuck cooed, worry lacing his every word.

"It's coming closer..Tuck, help." She whimpered, his foot steps entering the room. Static radiated through his ear piece as their signal was lose.

"Charlotte? Charlotte answer me!" Tuck roared over the static.

FDR watched from across the room as Tuck sprinted up the stair case, he soon followed, knowing something must have gone wrong.

"Charlotte!" Tuck shouted, beating against the locked door.

Silence.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't remember the last time I felt so sick, like sick to my core. Every fiber of my being radiated with both anger and sadness. I wanted to both kill someone and throw up all in the same moment. I cradled her head in my arms, blood staining my suit jacket.

"Talk to me Charlotte..Charlotte?" I begged, my eyes clouded.

"Char..please..Franklin call the ambulance, quickly." I stared down at her blank expression.

"But Tuck..your cover." Franklin began, hoping to remind me of the publicity that would come with the calling of an ambulance to the very famous Nigel Kingston's estate.

"God! Franklin go! She's bleeding for Christ sake." I ordered, holding her tighter.

"Oh..I should have never let you out of my sight. How could I be so stupid?" I choked out, brushing back a brown curl from her face.

"Tucks.." I heard her whisper. She had finally come to, the blow that she took when she fell back against the corner of the night stand rendered her unconscious for what felt like a lifetime.

"Charlotte.." Was all I could breath.

"I thought I would never see you again.." She whispered, her weak eyes lifting towards mine, the fruity scent of candy still lingered on her breath. I hugged her tighter, brushing her hair back as a few tears of relief slipped down my cheeks. I held her in my arms the rest of the night until the ambulance arrived and I insisted that I would never leave her side, sitting next to her in the ambulance and the hospital.

I carried her into our room, laying her carefully down on the bed. Roarke must have over ruled the doctor's orders to keep her overnight for examinations because we were sent home that very night. The doctor instructed me to keep her awake until he called when her scans were back, afraid she might have a concussion.

"But Tuckk..I'm sleepy. Can't I just take a little nap, I promise I won't go into a coma." She pouted up at me, as I wrapped the sheet around her. She was heavily medicated, replacing her pain with a bit of loopiness.

"Oh no love, I can't have you leaving me just yet." I smiled down at her, brushing away a strand of her hair and along her bandages.

"As soon as the doctor calls and says you're all better, then that's when you can fall asleep. Spend all day in bed tomarrow if you'd like." I promised.

"With you?" Her words jolted my heart, I swallowed hard, was this the medication talking?

"Anything you want." I replied, admiring her in the light of the lamp. Her eyes fluttered closed, taking a deep breath in.

"Charlotte..sweetheart you can't sleep yet. Come'on tell me a story, anything." I coaxed, rubbing a hand across her shoulder to keep her awake.

"Story time?" She smiled weakly.

"Well bring that cute butt up here." She murmured, brushing her hand at the spot next to her.

Cute butt? Had she always thought that? Maybe this medication was acting more like a truth serum. I settled down next to her in the bed, propping my back against the headboard my eyes studied her face.

"The first time I saw you, I swore your face had to sculpted by gods.." She confessed, her eyes staying closed.

Yes, this medication was most defiantly causing her to release all her hidden truths.

"But now.." She breathed.

Oh no. But what?

"Now I know your whole body has been sculpted by Zeus himself, especially your ass. Damn. Can't get any better then that." She continued, smirking widely.

"Then you open your mouth and you become...this sweet, deliciously charming man." Her eyes remaining shut, I desperately wanted to see those big brown eyes of hers, see if all this was true.

"Nope. I don't understand it." She sighed, her expression tensing.

"What's that?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"How..how someone could give you up so easily." She whispered, finally opening her eyes to meet mine.

She sat up suddenly, ignoring my attempts to urge her to remain laying. She brought her face close to mine, inching it slowly forward her eyes glanced down at my lips. As soon as I felt her soft lips brush mine ever so lightly, the phone rang, causing us both to jump. I don't know what compelled me to move from that spot, the very spot that I felt a spark of electricity surge through my body when her lips touched mine, but I regretted it as soon as my feet hit the floor. I held a very short and rather curt conversation with the doctor, like it was his fault that I was a stupid Wanker! I should have grabbed her and kissed her senseless, that's how the evening should have ended. I returned back to her side of the bed, with good news, despite my irritated state.

"Char.." I stopped at the sound of her quiet snoring, with a sigh I finished tucking her in, I kissed her forehead lightly before flipping off the lamp.

I quietly made my way out onto the balcony, joining FDR. He sensed my stress when I huffed as I eased into the seat next to him.

"So how is she?" He asked, handing me a beer.

"Sleeping, the doctor called and said her scans came back clear. She's just going to have to continue taking her medicine, help with the healing process." I relayed the doctors words, enjoying the light burn of the alcohol.

"Tuck..I know you might not want to talk about it but what exactly happened?" FDR lowered his voice, glancing in towards Charlotte's direction.

The man had snatched Charlotte out of the closet, throwing her onto the bed. Tuck barged in just as Nigel was about to snake a hand up her dress. Tuck managed to rip Nigel off of her, pinning him against the wall he began throwing hard punches.

"Tuck!" Charlotte cried out when she noticed Nigel pull a knife from his pocket. Distracted by her sudden cry Tuck turned towards her, giving Nigel the oppurtuntiy to strike. He threw a hard punch into Tuck's stomach, sending him staggering to the floor, just as Nigel pulled Tuck up to give him a hard uppercut, whipping his arm back his elbow collided hard with Charlotte, sending her sailing back. It was then that her head hit the corner of the nightstand, knocking her out cold, her gun falling to the floor. Nigel too fell to the floor, crying out in agony as he gripped his thigh, because just before she was hit Charlotte had managed to fire off one shot, to cripple Nigel and save Tuck. Tuck sank down to his knees, calling out to her limp body. FDR found him soon after, Tuck holding her close as tears welled in his eyes.

"I almost lost her.." I sighed downing my remaining beer.

"But you didn't..you saved her Tuck." FDR tried to comfort me.

"She saved me." I whispered, narrowing my eyes at the horizon.

**Charlotte's POV**

Pounding. A pounding headache brought me out of my peaceful dream. I sat up slowly, it felt as though I had to either drank every last drop of alcohol in this city or a piano fell on my head. I squinted against the light as it cascaded through the windows. My eyes narrowed at the naked man that lay sprawled on the couch, the sheets draped across his upper half, leaving his ass to greet me a good morning.

"What the fuck..?" I murmered, brushing a hand through my hair I felt a large bandage, confusing me even more. It was when I glanced over at Tuck's sleeping body next to me, noticing his bruised cheek that memories of last night flooded my mind. I glanced down at the mint green scrubs I wore, I assumed they were given to me last night after my dress was stained with blood. I had closed my eyes and took a deep breath when Nigel's face flashed suddenly in my mind, causing me to jolt. My eyes snapped open and I swallowed hard, I chewed my lip nervously as I glanced back at Tuck. My literal Knight in shining armor, who had saved me. I eased back next to him, watching as his broad chest rose and fell with every breath. I brushed my fingertips along the lines of the tattoo that was revealed from the sleeve of red Tshirt.

"Mmmhhh.." He groaned, stirring in his sleep. He suddenly rolled over, wrapping a strong arm around my back he pulled me against his chest before I could object. But truth be told I had no objections, I smiled against his chest as the steady sound of his heartbeat lulled me back to sleep.

It wasn't until much later that I felt a sudden sensation tugging at my neck, I opened my eyes slightly, peering out passed my eyelashes I watched him. He tried to ease his arm out from behind my head, I couldn't help but smile at his desperate facial expression.

"Freeze, buster." I whispered, giggling when I felt him jump a little.

"Oh Charlotte, I'm sorry as you, I was trying not to wake you." He said through a chuckle.

"Don't be." I assured him rolling over onto my stomach I peaked over at him as I snuggled my pillow.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked, concern written all over his face.

"I've been better, my memories of last night are a bit of a haze. Heavy perscription I'm guessing?" I mused, getting a little lost in the blue of his eyes, the green flecks seemed to glitter.

"Ohh yes, quite a bit. You were saying some pretty interesting things last night.." He revealed, hinting that I said something I usually wouldn't.

Ooh no..I mentioned his ass didn't I? Grreat now he thinks that I stare at his cute little butt every time he walks away..wasn't exactly a lie though. I swallowed hard, glancing a quick look up at him I caught him smirking.

"Tuckk what was it? What did I say?" I pursued, watching as his smirk only grew.

"Nope, I think it'll stay between me and 'under the influence' Charlotte." He perched those full lips.

They practically teased me, dared me to steal a kiss. A small one wouldn't hurt right? Like one you share with relatives or close friends, a quick peck was all I needed...who am I kidding I'd do things to this man that I wouldn't even dare tell my closest friend let alone a family member. It must have been the light high from the medicine that I was still experiencing that boosted my confidence, sending me over the edge.

Before he could protest I was on top of him, straddling his waist..yes you heard me right. The shock that was displayed through his entire expression never phased me, never warned me to stop. I leaned slowly down, my hair falling against his face as I brushed my lips against his ear.

"Tuck, whatever I said last night. I meant." I whispered, barely recognizing my own voice, I smiled as I felt him shudder under me. It was evident he wasn't use to a woman being so bold, making the first move. Following my words I flicked my eyes up to meet his, asking for a little permission before I trailed my lips against his. This time no phone would interupt and it would be a hell of a lot more passionate then last nights, yes that was about the only thing I really remembered from last night, I dreamt about that kiss. But this time I was going to knock this man's socks off, show him how sober Charlotte felt. I practically felt my toes curl at the feeling of his lips against mine, their softness matched their fullness. I felt him groan against my lips as I trailed a hand through his hair, tugging lightly. I stifled a moan when I felt his powerful tongue flick over my bottom lip, invading my mouth as soon as I opened wider, granting him access. I pulled the collar of his shirt, attempting to pull him even closer as his large hands gripped my waist.

"Aghhh..oh shit. Man down!" A voice from behind bellowed, followed by a loud crash.

We both whipped around to catch a glimpse of FDR's naked body stumbling to regain his balance as he stood. Tuck and I quickly took to our sides of the bed, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Ughh..Heyy guys." FDR waved with a cheesy grin. He was still buzzed, it was obvious. I kept my eyes on the sheets in front of me, avoiding the sight of his naked body.

"Oh Franklin, please do put some clothes on!" Tuck shouted, throwing a pillow in his direction.

"Aww come on ya don't like the American sausage in the morning?" He replied.

"Franklin!" Tuck and I said in unison.

"Alright alright!" He proceeded to wrap his blanket around his waist and took a step out on the balcony.

I slowly slid out of bed, feeling alittle dizzy I continued on into the bathroom. I could feel Tuck's eyes on me as I exited the bedroom, he was trying hard to read me. I glanced down at the bathroom floor, brushing my teeth I smiled at the sight of his shadow cast under the door frame. I quickly finished my brushing and wiped my mouth before opening the door, catching him in mid knock.

"Charlotte..I wanted to talk to you, alone. Franklin's still out on the balcony. About earlier, I understand if you think it was a mista-" He began, nervousness filled his eyes.

"Tuck..I've done a lot of stupid things in my life. But that, kissing you, that was not one of them." I assured him, stopping him in his tracks. I let a hand graze that massive chest, feeling the light hair that was hidden under his Tshirt.

"I'm quite relieved to hear you say that. I really like you Charlotte.." He confessed, biting at his beautiful lips. Everything about this man, he was so intoxicating.

"And I you, darling." I replied, imitating his accent. I took a sharp breath in as he trailed a hand along my cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"There's only one thing I have to object on.." He breathed, letting his hand fall on my shoulder.

Here it is, let me have it..I can take it.

"I think it best if we keep our feelings between us, meaning to keep FDR in the dark. I love the mate like my own brother, but he has a tendency of letting things slip, and if our bosses find out about what's between us..they won't be too thrilled." He explained.

"My lips are seals!" I piped, with a grin as I pulled the imaginary zipper over my lips. I practically melted when I felt his strong arms pull me into a hug. Mmmh like a big sexy bear. But of course Franklin had to just come stumbling, breaking me away from Tuck's warm embrace.

"How long did he say he was staying?" I murmured towards Tuck.

"I don't believe he said, maybe just a few days. We can hope." Tuck estimated, raising his brow. FDR found his way into the living room, blanket still wrapped around his waist.

"Soo what's on the agenda for today?" He bellowed, dropping the blanket to pull on his pants.

"Well Charlotte and I have been advised to lay low since last night-" Tuck began.

"Boo! Come on..oh damn Lauren's calling me! Shhhh." Franklin quickly grabbed his phone, tip toeing out to the hallway. Thank goodness he rememebered to put pants on.

"So is there something you'd like to do that's classified as 'laying low'?" He chuckled, running a hand through his short hair.

"I do believe you said I could stay in bed all day." I reminded, picking up bits and pieces of last night as the medicine began to wear off.

"That you can, I will stay out of your way." Tuck bowed, moving towards the couch.

"Wait..aren't you going to join me?" I protested, pouting slightly. I watched as his grin grew wide, spanning ear to ear, was he really not use to being wanted?

I sighed loudly as my body sank into the cushiony bed, I rolled over to face his laying body.

"Tuck..I never did thank you for saving me last night. Really, I'm in debt to you." I brushed a hand over his as it lay against his chest.

"No, Charlotte I'm truly in debt to you." He whispered, referring to more then last night. A silence fell between us, the sound of our breathing filling the room, I loved feeling him next to me.

"Tuck?" My voice breaking through the quiet room.

"Hmm?" He murmered, keeping his eyes closed but raising his brow.

"Tell me about Joe." I requested, watching his smile return.

* * *

**Ooh they kissed! But wait what's that mean for the future..are they together or just bed buddies? A did their incidworthwhile they were undercover blow the whole mission? Stay tuned! Thank you all for your support, please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Stay tuned for next chapter it gets..steamy ;)**

* * *

**Tuck's POV**

It started with that one innocent but very fiery kiss in the bedroom, then it led to sneaking a kiss, a fondle, anything to feel her skin on mine while FDR's back was turned. No we hadn't taken that leap over the edge yet, that leap that in my book only lover should take, I knew our feelings were strong for each other and I could honestly say I think I had fallen completely and quite madly..in love with this woman. But that fear still lingered, that feeling I knew too well, not being loved back. So as much as I wanted to tell her, scream it from the top of this very building, I restrained myself. Told myself if she truly felt the same, she would tell me on her own time and if we were meant for each other then it would happen on its own, not by me pushing.

The rain seemed never ending, continuously pelting down. I glanced in at them, Charlotte and FDR playing cards at the coffee table, he had been staying with us for a little over a week now. Meaning it had been a week since the incident, that's what we've been calling it. She had been doing quite well, taking her medication and everything, but the nightmares still wrecked havoc on her poor mind, ripping her from a deep sleep I would comfort her sobs as she clung desperately to me, begging me to never leave her.

On the other hand, I still had a weird feeling about FDR's extended visit. He seemed to be diving into the alcohol a bit more than he use to, meaning he had something he was trying to forget. I made my way over and took the empty seat on the couch closest to Charlotte as she sat cross legged on the floor. She flashed me a heart melting smile, and rested her head against my knee, hoping FDR wouldn't think anything of it.

"So Franklin, what is it?" I quizzed, drawing a confused expression from my former partner.

"It's go fish..she didn't know any other game." He pointed at the cards that lay on the glass table.

"You are such a Liar! You're the one who didn't know how to play anything else, no matter how many time I would try to teach you!" Charlotte snapped with a smile, throwing a card in his direction.

I chuckled at the two, they had finally began to get along, more like siblings than anything else. I snaked a hand down my side, lacing my finger through one of Charlotte's loose curls that lay sprawled out against the couch cushion.

"Noo, the game isn't what I was referring to. What is it that you're running from?" I furthered, raising a brow as he fumbled for an excuse.

"It's..um I'm not exactly sure how to explain it. It's Lauren." He mumbled.

"What? Did you two have a spat?" I asked, it was like pulling teeth with him.

"Not quite..I think..I think she's pregnant..." Franklin trailed off, casting his eyes down to the floor.

"That's great! Wait..are you worried it is another fellow's?" I frowned at the possibility.

"What?! No I know the baby's mine. Lauren is crazy about me, she'd never cheat on me." He insisted, slamming his hand on the cable.

"Then what is it mate? Why on earth aren't you celebrating?" I puzzled.

"It-it just all happened so soon, you know I love Lauren and would love nothing more then to have a family of my own. But..it's just I thought it would be a few more years until this. Soon I'll be turning my Porsche in for a minivan..Tuck I don't know if I'm ready to be a dad.." He confessed.

I felt bad for him, desperation written all over his face, I could understand where he was coming from. I thought the same thing when Katie told me she was pregnant, I was so young, but I'd never give Joe up for anything in the world.

"Franklin..I know you're scared but when you see the birth of your child, hold them in your arms and realize that this beautiful little person is a part of you, all that fear disappears. I promise." I reflected back to the first time I held Joe, he was so small, so fragile and the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"You really think so?..ugh how stupid I was to leave her! I'm so selfish, I've got to call her, tell her I'm coming home right away!" He jumped up, grabbing his phone he ran out to the hallway.

"That was so sweet. The way you described it, Joe is lucky to have you as a father." I heard her voice, barely a whispered as she looked back at me from her position on the floor.

"Mine is rather distant, he wanted me to be strong all the time. I never want to put that pressure on Joe, he needs to know showing his feelings isn't a sign of weakness." I remembered back to the 'man talks' my father would lecture me. I shivered at the sudden feeling of her skin against mine, her hand brushing mine as she took the seat next to me.

"I hope I can meet him one day, Joe that is. Unless that's overstepping, I didn't-" I grinned as she tried to convince me of her intentions, as if I would object to her getting closer to me, protest to her wanting to be in my life more and more.

"I'd love that, he'll like you." I assured her, giving her hand a light squeeze.

She nodded as her smile beamed, wrapping an arm around my neck. She gently kissed my cheek, giggling when the scruff tickled her lips.

"So what exactly are we to be doing? Are we seriously suppose to continuing 'laying low' when Nigel and his gangs are steadily working?" Her brow furrowed.

"I haven't heard a damn thing from Roarke, I've called the number he gave us and all I keep getting is his secretary who puts me on hold for like an hour." I complained, shrugging at the confusing behavior of the man who was suppose to be our 'boss'.

"I'm going over there!" She stood suddenly.

"Sweetheart, I don't think that's necessary. He'll call us back-" I tried to soothe her.

"Tuck, come on, something's not right. I mean why all of a sudden are we being shut out? What because I hit my head and you almost got yourself killed, we're off the mission? And he doesn't even have the decency to tell us?" She fumed, marching over to the door, she grabbed her jacket.

"No, Charlotte. You're not going, especially not by yourself." I insisted, making my voice stern.

"Then come with me." Charlotte, motioned towards the door.

I'd never seen her anger pointed at me before, she was often fiery but usually towards others. I wasn't sure what to say exactly, I didn't want to go over there and risk getting kicked off the entire mission because of a hot temper but I also didn't want her going out alone, I remembered what happened the last time I left her alone.

"Fine! I'm going alone then, I'll be back later." She slammed the door behind her.

**Charlotte's POV**

"Good evening Mrs. Hansen, shall I bring the car around? Are you and Mr. Hansen going out?" The clerk smiled, making me want to punch him for being so cheerful.

"No. Thank you, I'm going out alone, never mind about the car. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell _Mr. Hansen_ where I was going." I advised, before walking out.

Shit..I forgot it was raining, I stared out at the dark clouds that hung over the city. I took a deep breath and ventured out from under the hotel's overhang, shivering as the first few rain drops hit my skin.

He was acting like I was crazy, like I was overreacting! The whole point of us being here was to work, bring down these mob guys and smoke out any of these mob followers. I just couldn't sit there anymore, something needed to be done. I couldn't help but feel bad for yelling at Tuck though, his big beautiful eyes filled with pain as I slammed the door. All he was doing was trying to be sweet and protective and I had to go and be a jackass because I gotta be a hot head. I turned down another street, walking aimlessly I knew I wouldn't find Roarke's place, I barely knew how to work the elevator here let alone navigate through the city. I needed Tuck...I needed him bad. Not just because I was lost down some wet street in London but because he made me feel sane, made me feel like I was more then some pretty face, I felt like he actually liked my personality first and looks second.

Grrreat you've done it Charlotte, scared off a guy who truly cared about you. Damn it why did my dad have to be right? He always said I was like a rose, pretty on the surface but underneath were thorns that were ready to defend. I couldn't be perfect and soft and delicate like my sister, Jennifer, ughh! Here I am argueing with myself, soaked to the bone, all because I wanted to find out something for myself.

I took a seat on the cold bench, staring out at the cars that rolled past. How did I get to this point in my life? I had it planned out, coming here to Britian would be my big break I was sure I was going to get promoted. I would be successful, finally good enough for those around me, good enough to be recognized by my family.

"Oh, now if you keep your face like that I heard it could stay that way." A voice purred.

I jumped back, startled that I hadn't noticed the tall woman take a seat next to me on the bench. I smiled weakly at her, confused at her presence.

"Is everything okay? I'm sorry to barge in on your thoughts, it's just you look rather perplexed." She tried to comfort me.

Who was this woman? I'd seen her somewhere before, didn't I? I feel I would have remembered her vibrant red hair, that matched her thin red lips.

"I'm just in a bit of a mess right now. I have so many things I should do, but so many things I want to do..I'm sorry but do I know you from somewhere?" I asked, cocking my head closer to hers.

She shook her head vigorously.

"But we do have something in common-" she murmmered, but my attention was caught by the familiar man that stormed down the opposite street.

"Tuck?" My voice spoke out through the rain. His head jerked in my direction, and I instantly ran over to him, ignoring both the woman and the oncoming traffic.

"Tuck-" I began, but was halted as his lips crashed against mine. His hands cupped my damp face, tugging me closer. He broke away, both of us panting lightly as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I can't lose you again Charlotte, not again. I won't let it happen." His eyes bore into mine. I took a sharp breath in as his words set in, I slipped my arms tightly around his neck. Too wrapped up in this beautiful man I failed to notice the haunting eyes that continued to stare us down, taking in the sight infront of her.

He gripped her hand in his, leading her back down the street. The rain had let up and seeming how they were already soaked they decided to finish the journey to Roarke's, get the answers they deserved. The woman who was strangely familiar to Charlotte watched as the pair walked out of sight, before reaching in her pocket. She dialed furiously against the keys, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Nigel. They are together." She informed the man over the phone.

"Thank you. We'll keep in touch, _Cecilia_.." Nigel assured.

**Tuck's POV**

She stormed down the steps, I had to quicken my pace just to keep up with her.

"Ooh what an asshole!"

"After all we went through and we just get tossed off the whole case? Ugh, I could chew nails and spit tacks I'm so mad!" She gritted her teeth.

"You could what now?" I smirked lightly, she really did look cute when she was mad. I slipped a hand over one of hers, easing my fingers between her balled fist. "Shh, I'm quite upset too darling but we'll be safer. Being relocated, it's for our own good." I kissed her temple.

"We're basically going into witness protection because I fucked up!" She ruled, casting her eyes down to the pavement.

"No, not at all. You did what you were suppose to, they never elaborated how dangerous this man really was. But sweetheart, please don't blame yourself." I assured her, lifting her chin so I could stare deep into those eyes.

"I just..wish I could have prevented this. Won't your boss back home be mad at you?" She worried, pulling a smile from my lips, Collins was the last thing on my mind.

"I'll be just fine. Now let's get you back to the hotel, shall we?" I ushered her down the street. She began walking but immediately stopped, her attention on the group of men entering a club in the rather red light district area.

"Charlotte.." My voice low.

"Tuck..isn't that..Amelio?" She motioned towards the tall man clad in a black suit, last to enter into the strip club.

"Charlotte..we aren't on the case anymore. We don't have to follow him." I tried to convince her, but my words fell on deaf ears as she began to cross the street. I reluctantly followed her, cursing under my breath. I was learning she was a bit of a loose cannon, but I admired her passion.


	7. Chapter 7

**That's to all my faithful followers, hope you enjoy the update. Stay tuned for updates and in the future for another story of mine :) please review!**

* * *

"What exactly is your plan?" He whispered against her ear as they stood outside, staring up at the neon sign.

Charlotte took a quick glance at the front door then towards the back door, her eyes lit up. She sprinted back behind the building, following the sign that directed stage performers to enter back stage. Tuck's eyes widened as he watched her peel off her jacket, and began pulling down her black tanktop stretching it down to meet her thighs.

"Charlotte! What the hell are you doing?" Tuck piped, watching as she unzipped her jeans throwing them to the side. She stood there in her 'tank top dress' and red heels, attempting to blend in with rest of the strippers.

"Hold on a tick! What's-" He protested when he felt her finger tips slip off his jack and ripped the sleeves off of his Tshirt.

"What? You think I'm doing this alone? Hell no, we're a pair." She dictated with a smirk, running her fingers through his hair to give it the messy look.

"You have a tooth pick?" She scanned him over.

"In my jacket." He reminded, watching as she picked up his leather jacket and slipped the wooden piece between his lips.

"Mmh. Wear the leather. You look sexy." She smirked, handing him his jacket.

_God he looks hot this will defiantly be a test of my self control,_ she thought to herself looking him over one last time before making her way over towards the door. She rapped lightly on the steel door, swallowing hard when the door creaked open.

"Can I help you?" The massive bouncer asked, towering through the door way.

"Ello, terriably sorry but we're running a bit late. Isn't easy to look this good." She winked, trailing a hand through her hair. Tuck stood silently behind her, following her lead in this whole charade.

"Oh really? And who exactly are you two?" The man retorted, glancing between the two.

"I'm, um Brandi..Bodacious Brandi." She made up as she went along. She glanced back at Tuck, looking him over.

"And my partner here is..White Chocolate." Charlotte stood behind her story, staring up at the bouncer with confidence.

"We've been requested by Amelio DiFilippo. A very powerful man as you know, I'm sure you wouldn't want to let him know that you've forgotten about his special request. Would you?" She cooed with a cunning smile as the man allowed them access.

"What the hell was that Charlotte?! White Chocolate? Really?" Tuck snapped against her ear, he had a bad feeling about this place, but there was no going back they were already heading down the hallway.

"What? It was last minute! You really think I want to be 'Bodacious Brandi'?" She whispered tugging his arm towards the curtain, she peeked out into the bar area.

"There he is! Okay, when we get out there we have to watch him, he's sitting out there with some guy. Making a deal I'm sure!" She assumed as she watched him as he sat in his private booth, chatting up a suited man.

"Tuck? Are you listening?" The brunette turned to meet his eyes, but his attention was focused on her curves that were revealed through the tight black material of her tanktop.

"Tuck..focus!" She coached him, snapping him out of his lusty trance.

"Charlotte I just don't have a good feeling about thi-" His words were cut off by a sudden announce of their 'stage names', a man ushering them over towards Amelio's booth.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered, she tugged his hand and led him up to the stage.

Tuck gulped as he stood up on the stage, Amelio's group staring them down. He felt himself jump as the music boomed through the speakers, his eyes widened as he watched Charlotte sway her hips provocatively. "Tuck.." She motioned him to join her, but he was frozen. She grabbed his wrist lightly tugging herself into his chest. The spot light burned against their skin, as Charlotte's hands roamed Tuck's sides.

"What are they doing?" She whispered against his neck, rubbing her body up against his. Before he could muster up the strength to form an actual sentence she suddenly turned. Her back flush to his chest, she slowly bent over to touch the floor flashing a smile at the crowd she grinded her hips against the front of Tuck's jeans. Tuck stifled a moan, feeling his manhood press against her bum through the thin material. His hands went to her hips, controlling her motions as he bucked his hips lightly forward. He spun her around abrubtly, pulling her hard against his chest as she hook a leg around his waist.

"I believe that is the Barlow fellow Nigel does all his business with, I-" He informed her before trailing a hand up her thigh, gripping her bum aggressively.

"I think I've seen him at Nigel's last charity scheme." Tuck recalled, he smirked wildly down at her when he noticed her scarlett cheek.

"What's he motioning to?" Tuck squinted against the light.

"Don't make it obvious, let me." She whispered, she snaked out of his grip and down under his right arm to get a better look at the bar, displaying her rear to the group.

"I think that's..the girl from the-Ohh!" She yelped, feeling his hand grip her bum.

"Take it off her!" The voice encouraged followed by a loud applause of hoots and howlers. Tuck's arousal was taking control, his need for her becoming unbearable, he too wanted to see what was under her skimpy dress. Before she could protest she felt Tuck's hand pull back the thin material, revealing her pink polka dotted panties. And with a quick motion she was back infront of Tuck, his eyes hazy she watched as he ripped her tank top down the middle. She faught the urge to cover herself, she didn't want these people to see her most intimate parts. So instead of turning around to meet the hungry eyes of the awaiting crowd she pulled down Tuck's jacket, revealing his muscular arms. Tuck swallowed hard as he stared down at her, her eyes never leaving his as she sank down to her knees infront her. She glanced out at the watching group,she caught sight of the familiar redhead who approached at the bench, she was whispering something to Amelio. Charlotte snapped her head back up to Tuck, his expression drunken with lust. Just as she began to tug down his jeans the music stopped. Their session was complete. With a sigh of relief they both sprinted off the stage.

"Holy Fuck." She panted, pressing her back against the wall of the hallway.

"Did you see-" Her words trailed off as his lips crashed against hers, lacing a hand through her loose curls.

"Tuck..." She moaned in a whisper as his lips traveled her jaw to the sensative skin of her neck.

"Let's get out of here." She managed to whisper out. She instantly felt herself frown when his lips left her skin.

"Here." His voice hoarse as he peeled off his Tshirt, slipping it over her near naked body.

"Mmmh.." Charlotte felt herself groan at the sight of his naked chest, those sculpted muscles, the look of his smooth skin against the leather of his jacket as he shrugged it on.

"Come along..Brandi." He teased, extending his hand out towards hers.

"Mmh did I tell you how much I love the taste of White Chocolate?" She smirked, lacing her hand in his before following him out the door. The atmosphere was quite different in the quiet streets of London compared to the steamy air of the night club. The rain had cleared up and the cool night air seemed to calm both of their raging hormones, causing their earlier actions to finally sink into their conscious.

"Tuck..I'm sorry." She breathed out, her eyes set upon the cobblestone that clicked under her heels.

"What's that?" Tuck asked with a puzzled expression.

"Back there, earlier today, and..that night at Nigel's, I let myself get too caught up in the heat of the moment..I put you in harms way everytime, just because I'm a hot head." Charlotte explained, scolding herself for putting someone she cared about so much in the cross fires. They crossed over onto another street, they were the only people around as they neared their hotel, the bright lights luminated the sky, making it hard to miss.

"I..I just don't want you to get hurt, and I don't want you to feel you have to clean up after me everytime." She continued, oblivious to the fact that he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Char...Charoletteee." He sang, tugging her back towards him.

"I admire your passion, the drive you have when you are truly committed to something. You're a determined gal, who knows what she wants, it's rather refreshing." He purred as she stared up at him, hanging on his every word.

"That fire you have, that fire that burns deep down, no never let that burn out. Because it's rare. You're rare Charlotte." Tuck's voice like silk as he brushed back a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling as his words made her shiver.

"Oh Tuck.." She cooed, trailing a hand up his cheek, she watched as he closed his eyes, enjoying her touch.

"I'll race you!" She sprung from her spot on the sidewalk, heading full force towards the hotel doors. Tuck snapped his eyes opened, her sudden outburst caught him off guard and he watched as she took a head start, never stumbling in her tall heels.

"Amazing." He mumbled with a grin before he took off after her.

She squealed wildly as they entered the lobby, Tuck close on her heels. She race towards their door, recognizing Tuck's familiar sillohette growing closer. "Tuck! No fair!" She whined with a giggle as he gently tossed over his shoulder soon down onto the bed, once he had opened the door.

"Come'on now love, I like to play too." He whispered in a husky voice, his body hovered over hers. The heat from earlier at the club returned, with a vengeance as their sexual tension begged to be explored.

"Um guys. Sorry to interupt but, my flight leaves in a few hours. Soo uhh yeah." FDR's voice called out from the couch.

"Jesus!" Charlotte cursed with a huff, startled by FDR's sudden appearance.

"Bloody hell, um Franklin I was just helping Charlotte lay down she..felt a spell of weakness, and asked for my assistance." Tuck stuttered to explain their close contact.

"Right. Well I got a little worried, after you left to find Charlotte and didn't come back. So after I got off the phone with Lauren I called the airport, Wait..Tuck where the hell is your shirt?" FDR noticed his friends bare chest under his jacket.

"Oh, well it's a bit of a long story. But um you said you got a flight? How's Lauren? Is she well?" Tuck vaguely answered, guiding Franklin's attention elsewhere.

"She's great, she can't wait until I get home..she's got a doctors' appointment, we're going to find out if she's pregnant." Franklin grinned, it was obvious he was excited.

"Aw mate that's wonderful! I wish you both luck." Tuck shook his friend's hand, pulling him into a congratulatory hug.

"When will you be coming back? I mean your not going to be gone for 9 months are you? Because man I'm going to need you, I know Lauren's going to drive me crazy!" The taller man ranted, worried he'd have to face his wife's pregnancy hormones by himself.

"Well not exactly, Charlotte and I are required to go into a protection agency for some time, a couple months actually. They're afraid the men we are after know our identities therefore our lives are potentially being threatened. But don't worry Franklin I'll be there for you. I mean who else is going to poke fun at you when Lauren has you running around for absurd food combinations?" Tuck teased.

"Very true. Well I guess this is good bye for now, come back in one piece. And um, don't be afraid to fall for her.. She's a good girl." FDR trailed off in a whisper as he brought Tuck in for another hug.

"Remember, falling is the best part." Tuck glanced over at her sitting form on the bed, patiently waiting as the two conversed.

"And you missy, try to stay out of trouble!" Franklin mused, turning his attention towards Charlotte.

"Practice what you preach Mr. Foster." She giggled before wrapping an arm around his tall frame.

"I'll walk you down." Tuck nodded, following FDR out the door.

"Well get home safe, call me after the appointment." Tuck smiled, setting one of Franklin's bags in the trunk of the waiting taxi.

"I will. Can't leave Uncle Tuck out now can we?" Franklin patted his friends back before sliding down into the backseat of the taxi. Tuck gave a last wave as the car pulled away, he retreated back inside when he was stopped by the desk clerk.

_Damn it I can never get through here without him stopping me.._

"Mr. Hansen, I have an envelope for you, dropped off a bit ago." The small man grinned, handing the mail to Tuck.

"Thank you." Tuck nodded with a tight grin, before making his way towards the elevator. As the elevator slowly took him back up to the room Tuck slipped a finger into the envelope to break the seal, pulling out two small assumed they were tickets for his and Charlotte's transportation to their relocation. His eyes narrowed as he looked over both tickets, they were different. One was addressed to him and was a train ticket, relocating him out to rural England. But then the second, was a plane ticket, with Charlotte's name on it, his eyes widened as he read the destination.

The sudden ding of the elevator made him jump, practically sending him into a heart attack. He trudged into their room, the door closing quietly behind him. His heart pained when he saw her wide smile greet him from the couch. He stood there, swallowing hard, it was obvious he was distressed she could see it written all over his face.

"What is it Tuck?" She asked with concern, getting up from her spot on the sofa.

His mouth opened and the words poured out breathlessly.

"_They're sending you back home."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ooh just a little warning but I'm turning Tuck out of the clean shaven face into a rugged bearded man, I'm sorry to those of you who prefer him clean shaven but I'm telling you searh up Tom Hardy with a beard and your opinion will change once you see that beautiful man ;) plus im changing the cover image so you can get a look at him, I think I'll give a different perspective for the British spy. Play close attention to the name Knightly...ring any bells? In the meantime Charlotte and Tuck are continueing to grow closer! Anywho please read and review and enjoy! **

* * *

**A Few Months down the road...**

"No way...it's a boy!" He breathed, a wide smile slipping onto his lips.

"Beautiful, I know Joe will be excited, he'll love him." He assured, glancing over as she stood in the kitchen, making dinner he assumed.

"Congratulations Franklin really, I'll see you both in a few weeks." Tuck replied before hanging up the corded phone.

"I'm really beginning to miss cellphones, everytime I use that thing I get tangled in the bloody cord!" Tuck grumbled as he leaned in the doorway.

"You're cute." She shook her head with a giggle.

"Ooh am I now?" He raised a brow, making his way over towards her.

"How cute exactly, love?" Tuck mumbled against her neck as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"I have a feeling this is going to your head.." She narrowed her eyes with a grin, continuing to stir the cake batter.

"Noo, I'm just a bit curious that's all." Tuck whispered against her ear.

"Tuck!" Charlotte squealed as she felt his strong arms pick her up, lifting her to sit on the counter. He settled himself between her legs, wrapping his arms around her waist once again.

"If I give in will you leave me alone so I can finish dinner?" She exclaimed in a playful tone, and was answered with a nod.

"Hmm you are extremely cute..soo adorable indeed, my big mountain man." Charlotte emphasized with a wide grin, running her fingers over the layer of hair that lined his cheeks as he pulled her body closer. She had talked him into letting it grow, telling him it made him look ruggedly sexy, which it certainly did.

"Keep going.." He closed his eyes and leaned his head up to hers.

She smirked as her eyes darted towards the cake batter that sat inches away from her side. "I mean I didn't know someone could look so cute, especially with cake batter on their face.." And before he could realize the meaning of her words a layer of sticky cake batter was smeared across his nose. Shock written across his face as she laughed wildly. Distracted by Tuck's amusing expression she failed to noticed his hand sneak its way into the bowl, until she too felt the batter smeared across her cheek.

"Bad Tuck!" She scolded him playfully. His smirk grew when he felt her lightly slap his ass, like a small child. With one quick motion she felt the counter under her once again but this time she was leaning over it, her bum arched in the air.

"Tuck! No-o-." She bit back the moan that desperately wanted to cry out as she waited in anticipation to feel his hand land on her backside, her dirty little fantasy was halted by the sound of a knock at the door.

"Damn it!" She sighed.

"I'm sure it's Mrs. Knightly! Here to make sure I'm not tortureing you with my American ways!" Charlotte huffed, fixing her sweatshirt as she stood. She grabbed a towel to wipe off the batter, handing it to Tuck who did the same.

"Shh, now I love your American ways, they're cute." Tuck chuckled kissing her hair, before jogging over towards the door.

**Charlotte's POV **

Let me give you the low down on good ol' Mrs. Knightly, little old woman as British as the Queen herself. She was our land lady for the cottage we had been living in for 2 and a half months now, thanks to our former boss Mr. Roarke, who thought it was best that we were kicked off the case and dropped off in bum fuck rural England to ensure I couldn't fuck up anymore I assume. Anyway Mrs. Knightly just adored Tuck, they went way back, apparently their families were really close before Tuck's parents decided to move. Well since she loved Tuck so much she of course hated me, said I was 'too American' for Tuck to marry, give me a break lady. And yes we were to keep up the front that we were married, even got wedding bands, especially to these people out here, if you weren't married you couldn't live together, rather old fashioned. But I didn't mind, Mrs. Charlotte Hansen sounded pretty good to me! But it was like she knew when me and Tuck were about to finally release this damn sexual tension that had been building up since I met him. Everyday I found it harder and harder to resist him, not only physically but emotionally too. I think I was in love with him but who could blame me? I had spent almost 5 months straight with this beautiful man, how could I not fall for him?

"Good evening Tuck." The older lady beamed, when Tuck opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Knightly, how are you this evening?" Tuck greeted with a smile.

I don't think there was a bad bone in this boy's body, he was genuinely sweet, all the time. He was the only one who could talk to her, I was banned from anything more than small talk ever since I told her 'shove it where the sun didn't shine' after she made a snide comment about my lack of make up, 'a wife should be dolled up, keep her man happy' she says.

"Quite well I was heading home from town when I noticed your lights on, thought you might want to come down for some dinner, give you a break from meatloaf that is." She sent a jab at me but her smile never faltered.

"That was One time.." I grumbled, as she always had to bring up the one time I made meatloaf and we had left overs the next night and when she found out she just couldn't believe I'd made him eat leftovers!

"Oh..hello Charlie I didn't see you there. I-like your attire..you American women are always confident in looking 'all natural'-" She scrutinized my outfit with that same wide grin, like wearing a sweatshirt and yoga capris was a crime?

"Ooh I'm terriably sorry Mrs. Knightly but Charlotte has already prepared us some dinner for tonight, would it be alright if we took a rain check?" Tuck's smooth voice intervened before I could show that woman a real crime.

"Aww break an old woman's heart..how about a little game of cricket tomarrow afternoon? Some of my family is to be coming down, even my daughter Cecilia..you two have a lot of catching up to do. It would be splendid!" She piped, looping him in.

"I wouldn't dare miss it." Tuck nodded with a smile, before sending the old lady on her way.

"Yes Tucks do have fun with that tomarrow." I mused, returning back to the stove to stir the sauce.

"Oh no you mean we'll have fun with it tomarrow." He pointed out, jumping over my obvious refusal.

"I respectfully say..hell no. One she hates me and two the closest thing I know about cricket is the little black bug that chirps." I shook my head.

"Ahh yes but we're a pair, remember?" He nuzzled against the crook of my neck as he referred to my comment a few months ago when I made him accompy me into that strip club.

"Damn it..Well it can be guaranteed that I'm going to make a fool of myself so I hope you don't get embarrassed easily because you can't deny me!" I reminded, holding up my left hand as I wiggled the band that rested on my ring finger.

"I never would." He murmered against my skin, giving me a shiver.

It was ridiculous, here we are really making it seem like we were married and yet we hadn't had sex or said...I love you yet. But I couldn't stop it, I couldn't stop the pounding of my heart whenever he was near me or the fact that my knees went weak everytime he looked at me.

"Fine, get your butt over to the table before I make you eat meatloaf again." I teased motioning him over to the table.

"I don't know what was so wrong with that meatloaf, I rather enjoyed it." He complimented, throwing his hands up before taking a seat.

"I just don't think an American girl can catch a break." I answered with a shrug, setting down his plate infront of him.

"Hey you know you could have avoided all this, you were the one who jumped on that train. You could be home right now." He chuckled, beginning to cut into his chicken parmesan but looked up at me when I slipped a hand onto his shoulder.

"Tuck, I wouldn't leave you..not even for my job." I stated, running a hand up to cup his cheek. He stared up at me a bit wide eyed at my confession, I fought back the urge to wince, maybe I said too much.

"Do you really mean that?" He swallowed.

"Of course I do Tuck." I nodded.

I felt his hand run along my waist, tugging me closer I eased down onto his lap.

"Charlotte I was so worried, I never want to lose you again. I want to see those big brown eyes everyday, hear that laugh and be there to keep you out of trouble, when I thought that there was a chance I would never see you again. Char, I was scared." His voice husky as he confessed.

"But when I saw you running down that platform, practically elbowing people in the face just to get to me, I don't think I had ever been more happy in my jeopardized your job, your future just so you wouldn't have to leave me." He searched my eyes, as if he didn't know my feelings.

I leaned my forehead lightly against his, a smile playing on my lips.

"Tucks I only care about my future if it involves you." I whispered.

"Oh come on Tuck, I told you there was nothing in there that I could wear that would even possibly get me on her good side." She reminded as she watched him sift through her clothing as she lay sprawled out on the bed.

"I will find something, maybe not in here but I'll find something." He claimed with confidence.

"So you think me wearing something boring and bland will get me on good ol' Mrs. Knightly's good side? I could wear the clothes off her own back and she would still hate me." Charlotte predicted as she sat up crossing her legs.

"If we can't get her to like you maybe we can get you to stay off the radar...that is why I'm going out and buying you a new dress..and shoes, come to think of it your wardrobe is much too colorful, you would never be able to blend in!" He piped with a shake of his head as he looked over the contents of her closet.

"I never could, blend in that is." Charlotte stated with a perch of her lips.

"And that's a reason I...enjoy you Charlotte." Tuck swallowed the words he wanted to say, hoping she wouldn't catch on.

"I'll be back, going out to find you something that says 'I'm off the radar'" Tuck chuckled before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"What? You're leaving me? All by myself?" She pouted as she stared up at him.

"Aww don't give me those eyes, I'll be back in a tick I promise. Make us something huh? Despite 'what you know who' says I can't get enough of your cooking Mrs. Hansen." Tuck chuckled lightly as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Her grin widened as her heart swelled at the feeling of his affection.

She slowly washed the dishes as she tapped her foot to the beat of the music, keeping her company as Tuck was admired the grassy scenery from the window above the sink, so colorful and bright this time of year. Her attention was soon diverted when she saw a woman driving down the gravel lane, in the direction of Mrs. Knightly's house. As the woman drove slowly passed Charlotte had a gut feeling that she knew this woman, she had seen her somewhere else. Too busy leaning closer to the window attempting to get a better look at the strange woman Charlotte failed to hear Tuck come home.

"Boo!" Tuck whispered from behind her, but his smile instantly faded when Charlotte screamed as she whipped around resulting in the breaking of a glass.

"TUCK! Damn you, oh..ow." Her attention brought upon the fresh cut that shot pain through her hand.

"Darling I'm so sorry I thought you heard me, Oh Charlotte your hand, please let me help." Tuck cooed, his soft voice comforting her adrenaline. He took her hand slowly and helped her sit up on the counter before going to find the first aid kit.

"Sweetheart I really am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Tuck apologized again, as he cleaned her wound.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I overreacted I was just in my own little world I guess." She pointed out, watching as he wrapped her hand with gauze.

"What was it that caught your attention so?" Tuck asked, before placing a small kiss on her bandaged hand.

"That woman, the one in the covertable, she looked so familiar." She answered, taking another peek towards the window.

"Do you know who she was?" She puzzled.

"Hmm I don't believe so, I didn't get a good look at her, I'm sure we'll see her later though she's heading down to the Knightly's place. Oh! Which reminds me I want to show you your outfit for this afternoon." Tuck remembered before jogging over towards the table, pulling open the large box.

"Ta-da." Tuck beamed with a smirk.

"Who's that for, Wednesday Addams?" Her mouth gaped, staring down the collared black dress that had a striking resemblance to the dark daughter of the 1960s sitcom.

"Oh come now we did say under the radar didn't we? It's simple and old fashioned, just like Mrs. Knightly." Tuck chuckled, laying the garment on the counter.

"Fine. But it better work, I'll go get ready." She grumbled, slipping down off the counter, grabbing the dress on her way to the bedroom.

"Oh yeah by the way there's a batch of crossiants in the oven, they're done I just kept them in-" She stopped her sentence when she heard him rustling around and then groan loudly.

"I'm guessing they're good?" Her giggles grew when she was answered with another groan of satisfaction.

**Tuck's POV **

I don't know how she does it, she manages to make everything sexy, she could wear a paper bag and it would be so provactative. So I had to stifle the rise I felt from..my friend below when I saw how the black material hugged her body.

"Bear to be seen with me?" She giggled.

"Proudly." I replied extending my arm out, she eased her hand around my arm, hooking tightly as if I was going to leave her. I don't think anything could make me stray from this beautiful woman, she was much too endearing too leave alone.

"Well thank the heavens! I thought you might not come, thought maybe Charlie wouldn't allow it." I winched, we had just arrived and the elderly woman was already throwing jabs at Charlotte.

"Oh no she was more then..thrilled to come." I lied, glancing back at her standing by the door as I leaned down to give Mrs. Knightly a light hug.

"Please Tuck do come meet everyone, become reacquainted." She insisted, tugging me over towards the living room.

I smiled wearily back at Charlotte, telling her I'd be right back, I felt bad for leaving her there, I knew she felt out of place. My attention soon was brought to the familiar slender woman who stood before me, a hand trailing up my arm.

"Well the gods must be smiling down upon me, seeing you more then once in such short time. I do enjoy it." She purred.

"Nice to see you too, Cecilia." I nodded with a tight grin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my readers! Thank you so much for continueing to read my story. I've really Enjoyed writing this chapter, I've had some inspiration from the talented bluewillows! I hope you love Charlie and Tuck as much as I do, pay close attention to Cecilia, for she is not just a slutty pretty face lol *hint hint* lady with the red hair...from the strip club and the bench..you didnt hear it from me lol So please read and review, hope you enjoy the update!**

* * *

He introduced her to everyone, Charlotte Hansen, he loved the way it sounded. He hung back around a group of men, Mrs. Knightly's nephews, Tuck remembered playing with them when he was younger.

"She's a handful isn't she?" Ronald, a tall boy around Tuck's age though his sandy blonde hair made him look much younger, he nodded towards Charlotte.

"It's never a dull day." Tuck grinned, running a hand over his beard. He watched her playing with one of the children, down on her knees as she tickled the little girl's belly.

"She sure would be a wonderful mother." Tuck murmmered, his eyes transfixed on her, the little girl running away with shrieks of giggles, Charlotte stood dusting off her dress she took a sip of her beer.

"Where exactly did she get her manners from?" Ronald joked, motioning towards Charlotte's 'unladylike' posture and the fact that she was drinking beer like the rest of the men instead of the dainty champagne that all the woman of the party fancied.

Tuck shook his head with a smirk. "I've deemed that she's a sailor trapped in a model's body." He chuckled, taking a swig of his own beer, his statement making Ronald laugh as well.

**Charlotte's POV**

I assumed they were staring at me with those narrow eyes because I was new here, new to these people, but it wasn't until I saw the way she touched his arm, laughed a little too hard at his jokes. She was coming onto him. She was scrutinizing me with her little blonde gal pal because she was trying to get a piece of My Tuck...my? I had let myself become attached, assumed he was mine and no one else's, but what if he was attracted to Cecilia, and why shouldn't he? She was a pretty girl, native to England where he grew up, she was tall and defiantly slimmer then me, I was not lacking in the curves department that was for sure, my full bust stood out against her rather meager chest. I was curious about her hair though, it seemed to be black but I could see I few strands of bright red underneath, surely a woman of her status would have a top of the line hair dresser, one who wouldn't miss sections of hair when dyeing, right? and talk about her flat ass..damn it. I was jealous, the green monster had crawled its way into my heart as I belittled the woman I saw as competition.

"Ready Charlotte?" His voice startled me, shaking me from my narrow expression that bore into Cecilia.

"Um, do I have to? Can't I just..keep the bench warm?" I smiled weakly up at him, hoping he'd have some mercy on me.

"Come now sweetheart it's just like we practice a bit ago, I'll be right over there, rooting for you." He encouraged, sending me that flawless smile as he lightly pushed me out onto the open field.I swallowed hard, taking my position with the oddly shaped wooden bat, this was like baseball right? It was after my first couple tries and seeing others play that I got into the rhyme and out of my awkwardness.

And it just so happened that Tuck and Cecilia were on the same team, thanks to Mrs. Knightly and to my surprise our teams were tied. One more run and I could rub her nose in it, and Tuck would surely be proud of me. I was up again, just run Charlotte, run. As soon as I heard the ball smack against the bat I was off, my dress flying in the wind, I was so close I could taste it. But instead all I tasted was dirt as I hit the ground. Somehow I had managed to tangle myself across the foot of a young blonde, the same young blonde that followed Cecilia around like a lost dog, but it didn't stop there I didn't just trip over her pretty little foot. No. I tumbled and stumbled my way down the small slope of the hill behind the field we had been playing on, rolling head first down the unforgiving turf until I landed in the murky water of the creek below. I stood up a bit wobbly, sopping wet from head to toe.

"CHARLOTTE!" I heard Tuck's voice echoe. I attempted to climb the small bank of the creek, but the slippery slope had a different plan for me. I felt myself lose the balance I had recovered as the mud slid from under me, I squeezed my eyes shut, ready to take another fall when I felt a pair of strong arms around me. Tuck, My Tuck. How I would have been grateful that he selflessly jumped in the water, sacrificing his clean clothes to catch me from falling, oh how I would have been glad to feel his arms around me..if I hadn't been seeing red. My eyes clouded with anger, the faint sound of their cackling fueling the fire.

"Sweetheart are you alri-"

"Just Peachy Tuck!" I snapped, cutting off his soothing words, pulling out of his warm embrace I trudged back up the hill, where an audience was waiting, the Knightly's, mouths open ready to ridicule.

"Let me just stop you there. I'll save you the breath." I panted, my eyes wild.

"What a disgrace, am I right? How unlady like? How American she is! Rolling around in the mud, oh God save the Queen if I dare step out of line! Well I am so sorry Mrs. Knightly that I can't live up to your ungodly standards, but we all know you aren't up to par either!" I continued, staring down the short woman. I couldn't stop, my mouth just kept pouring out all the bottled up emotions I had tucked away.

"And as for Tuck! It's evident that I am nothing like your precious, delicate snob nose daughter, who can do nothing wrong. Who by the way is not Tuck's type, so just stop playing match maker. But as for Tuck, well Mrs. Knightly we do agree on one thing, he deserves better than me, deserves so much more. But..but I can't help that I love him, everything about him. I fell head over heels in love with him the first time I saw him, and no matter how much I try to talk myself out of it, say he deserves better, well that just doesn't stop the butterflies I get when I see him. I won't apologize for loving him Mrs. Knightly, so like I said before you can take your pretty little snide comments and shove 'em!" And with that I was off, storming back down the stony road to our cottage, my soggy shoes squishing all the way.

I was still fired up, my veins still coursed with embarrassment and anger, I wanted to be as far away from these people as possible. I was happy to hear their silence, their sheer shock was music to my ears. Too busy wrapped up in my thoughts I failed to hear the second set of foot steps behind me, until I felt his strong hand grip my elbow lightly, pulling me around to meet his eyes.

For awhile we just stared at each other, neither one knew how to start, so many things to say after I had just laid out all my feelings when I was reaming out the hateful old lady. I was scared, scared what he'd say, scared he'd reject me. He might love kissing and touching me, oh how I craved his touch, but that didn't mean he loved me. Plenty of guys pawed at a girl without the slightest feelings of loving affection towards them, but was Tuck really one of those guys?

"Are you alright?" His voice barely a whisper, breaking the silence.

I nodded mechanically, fear rendering me speechless, for once.

"Come'on let's get you cleaned up." He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close against his chest, holding me up as we walked the rest of the way down the road. I was grateful his strong arms were there to keep me up, I felt emotionally drained, I had those feelings bottled up too long.

I sat on one of the bar stools next to the counter, watching as he made his way down the hallway towards the bathroom, the next thing I heard was the sound of running water, he was running me a bath.

It felt like hours until he came back into the kitchen, the sudden creaking of the floor boards drawing my attention away from the hem of my dress, I had began to fidget with as I waited for his return.

Again he escorted me, those warm arms hugging me close to his side. Once inside the bathroom I felt instantly safe, the warm steam engulfing us both. He helped me with the long zipper on the back of my dress, just when I thought he was going to continue to help me shrug off the soiled garment his hands fell down to his sides. With a silent nod he retreated back out of the bathroom, closing the door on his way out. This was quietest I think we'd ever been, even when he had fought a few times before we were never this quiet. I slipped off my dirty clothes, leaving them in a pile ontop of the counter.

A gasp escaped my lips as soon as I felt the water touch my skin, my body melting into the hot liquid. I leaned my head back against the tub's porcelain edge, I glanced over towards the sink, catching sight of my reflection in the mirror. I didn't look like myself, I looked drained, hurt even, I let those bastards get to me. In a rage I tugged the shower curtain half closed, shielding me from my own reflection.

The warm water and hot steam seemed to intoxicate me the longer I soaked, I began to miss Tuck. I had so much to say, so much to tell him and yet I was afraid to talk to him. It was then I heard a light tap on the door, his sweet voice vibrating through the wooden door.

"Charlotte, do you mind if I..if I come in?"

My lips curled into a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well hello my lovely viewers! I spent all day today brain storming and writing, I will warn you though, those who are offended by adult thedo rend remember this story is rated M for a reason. So please enjoy! And tell me what you think :)**

* * *

She watched as his sillohette danced across the thin material of the shower curtain as he found a seat on the stool next to the tub.

"Charlotte we..we need to talk." Tuck whispered, leaning over he rested his elbows on his knees, his hands fidgeting.

She remained silent, her lungs burned, she soon realized she was holding her breath, in anticipation.

"What you said earlier...did you really mean that, that you love me?" His voice trailing off as he fumbled for the words.

She took a moment, swallowing hard. "Yes." She simply answered, feeling her chin quiver, she was afraid if she let herself say more then a few words she would pour all her feelings out again, making her even more vulnerable.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She felt his eyes on her through the curtain, she fell silent again, unsure of what to say.

"Is it because you were afraid I'd love you back? You'd regret telling me because...because then you'd be stuck with me.." He rested his head in his hands, staring down at the tiled floor. His heart pounded faster, he knew he was in love with her, so captivated by her, he was at her every whim. But that ache was still there, the ache that reminded him he was never good enough for those he loved.

The sudden splash of water and slight screech of the curtain as it was pulled back caught his attention. His eyes wide as he swallowed hard, meeting her tender eyes as she stood in front of him, a towel hugged snuggly around her body.

"Do you really think I was worried I'd be stuck with you? Stuck with your beautiful smile, stuck waking up next to you, and stuck being the girl you called your's? No Tuck, those are the things I look forward to. I truly love you...you're the only one I need." She broke her silence, hoping to calm his worried eyes.

"But Tuck, I don't want you to feel that you have to say it back, I understand if..if you feel differently-" She fought back the tears that threatened to slip down her cheeks, her eyes flicked upward as he was suddenly in front of her. His body inches from hers as he stared down into her clouded brown eyes.

"Shh..Charlotte I've loved you ever since the you layed your hand on my shoulder that day on the plane." His voice husky, she felt her breath catch in her throat at the sudden feeling of his skin against hers as he trailed a hand up the side of her neck to cup her cheek as he brought her lips closer to his. Charlotte felt her knees go weak at the fire that burned once his lips moved against hers, the passion searing. She clung to him desperately trying to keep herself from falling, all her energy channeled towards her hungry desire.

He wrapped his strong arms around her setting her on the bathroom counter as he pushed her back against the mirror.

"Aghhh...Tuck.." She moaned out, his lips moving down her jaw. The feeling of his soft lips against her skin sent sparks down her spine. She took a sharp breath in, raking her hands up his neck and through his short hair. The tension exploding, their passions overflowing as they pawed hungrily at each other.

"Charr.." Tuck growled against her neck, feeling her buck her hips against his growing need that throbbed against his trousers.

"Bedroom...Mmh." She urged through her cries of passion, his lips nipping at her ear. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as she returned the favor, leaving a hot trail of kisses down his neck while he carried her off to the bedroom, receiving a hearty groan from her lover.

She felt the mattress creak under her, his chest pressed flush against hers as his lips attacked hers. He leaned up momentarily, it dawning on him that the only thing keeping him from ravishing her beautiful body was the thin white towel that still clung to her damp skin.

She arched into his touch as he slipped a hand under the towel, ripping it away in one motion. His eyes roamed her naked body, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She gripped the sheets tightly in her hand, again arching her back into his touch as he made a trail down her neck to her chest, her breasts begging to be touched.

"Tuckk.." She groaned, his thumb grazing over her sensative nipple, she needed more, she craved him.

"Shhh..I've got you." He murmured against her chest, his mouth engulfing her small bud as his thumb continued to tease the other.

Charlotte threw her head back with a moan as he took his time, paying close attention to her most sensative areas, but it was when she felt his hand graze the wetness that dripped between her thighs that her moans grew louder.

"Mmhmm!" She bucked her hips against his fingers as they rubbed her entrance.

"Wha-" She bit back her protest when she felt his hand stop and instead watched as he lowered himself between her legs. She giggled lightly at the soft feeling of his beard tickling her skin as he kissed her inner thighs. But her girlish giggles soon turned to cries of passion once she felt his strong tongue swipe against her wet folds.

"Mmh Charlotte you do taste as good as you look." Tuck purred sending her a wicked grin before diving his tongue deep into her womanhood.

"Ahh!" She moaned, gripping the sheets tighter as her orgasm began to build. His tongue slipping in and out of her wet folds. He smirked widely at the thought that he was the one who caused this, she was so aroused, dripping wet...because of him, no one else. His thoughts drove his lust wild, he slipped a finger into her entrance he felt her tense around him, she was rather tight. He pumped harder into her, her moans echoing against the walls as he continued to work his tongue against her sensative nub sending her over the edge.

"Tuck!..oh God.." She groaned, bucking once again against his touch as she road out her waves. She sat up slightly, propping up on her elbows she watched through clouded eyes as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his broad chest.

He watched as her eyes traveled down his chest, taking in the tattoos that graced his skin, her gaze stopping at his belt, her expression drunk with lust as her eyes flicked up to meet his. He slowly unclasped his belt letting it fall to floor, it was soon joined by his trousers..and underwear.

Charlotte took a sharp breath in at the sight of his thick member, her body ached for him. She sat back, beckoning him to come closer. He hovered over her, their naked bodies brushing tenderly against each other, creating sparks against their skin.

"I love you."

"I love you." She whispered, lacing her arms up his back.

He felt her gasp as he eased into her tight entrance, feeling a growl grow in his throat as he moved steadily into her. His pace slowly increased, he watched as she withered under him, arching against his chest she spread her legs wider to bring him deeper. He continued to slip in and out of her wet folds, their sexual tension finally being released in the form of a continous thud as the bed began knocking against the wall with Tuck's steady pace.

"Tuckk!" She moaned, gripping his back tightly as he rocked harder into her, sending her into another intense orgasm. He pushed further and harder with each stroke, his passions taking over he could feel his climax nearing. Tuck cupped her cheek suddenly, crashing his lips against hers in a fiery kiss, his pace never falter as he felt the waves of pleasure washing over him as he climaxed.

His chest heaving against hers as they both panted heavily. He placed a small kiss on her forehead as he slowly eased out of her, joining her back against the pillows. His smile grew as he felt her snuggle against his chest, intertwining her legs with his under the cool sheets.

"Promise this isn't a dream?" She murmered, her voice a bit hoarse.

"If it is, I never want to wake up." Tuck closed his eyes, his smile never leaving his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for being patient with me! I started a new job and it was a bit of a transition. Plus I've been working dilligently on another story, well a couple actually, so I hope to have those up soon. Im not sure if this is quite the ending to this story, it depends how you as readers react lol if you'd like me to continue I can or if you like the ending ill leave it at that, pm me and please review :) thanks!**

* * *

**Tuck's POV**:

"So what exactly did you want to be when you grew up?" Her voice cracked a little as she sat up next to me, resting on her elbows.

God she was beautiful, the way the moon came through the window highlighted her beauty.

"Hmm..a fireman." I chuckled.

"Ooh that could be a fantasy we could act out." She smirked with a giggle, hinting towards another lustful night that I waited anxiously for, despite the fact that just moments ago we acted out quite the lustful scene, but I couldn't get enough of her.

"But seriously, what was it? What did little Tuck really wanna be?"

"I..I don't know, it might sound stupid but I wanted to be a husband." I confessed, glancing down at her, hoping not to met with too harsh a gaze, but instead she met my eyes, listening attentively.

"I wanted a family I could call my own, my parents weren't the warmest people and especially after their deaths I just wanted something I could call my own. And I spent so much time with Franklin's family well because they invited me in, with welcoming arms, I wanted that, one of my own." I felt her arms slip around my neck as I finished, burying her face against my neck, she radiated with warmth.

"I'm yours." She whispered, taking my heart.

"Forever, love." I replied, the smile never leaving my lips.

"So now tell me what did Charlotte from Wyoming aspire to be?" I poked at her sides, making her giggle as she settled back down onto her elbows.

"Hmm well I've always wanted to be a writer you know that, but at first I really wanted to be a cop." She stated, perching her lips she waited for my response.

"I could see that, my little hot tempered princess." I joked. She shook her head with a smile as she began to fidget with the hem of the sheet.

"It was my older brother Landon who got me interested in it. So it was him and I, left for training camp, moved from the little town in Wyoming to New York, for all the action." She lowered her eyes, my concern grew.

"We surprisingly both made it, by the skin of teeth that's for sure. He was so passionate about it, boosted his ego in a way I guess. It was one day we were sent out to bring in a guy for questioning. We had him in cuffs, leading him out to the patrol car when we were approached. I wasn't worried though, we dealt with thugs all the time, no biggie, until I saw the knife and before I could say anything...it..it was deep in Landon's side." She choked on her words, biting her lip harshly.

"I tried to save him, but it was too late. That's why I moved to Massachusetts, New York reminded me too much of him..reminded me that I failed to save him." She tried desperatly to hold back the tears. I instinctively pulled her close, I wrapped my arms around her tightly, I hated to see her upset.

"Shh, sweetheart you did everything you could." I attempted to soothe her as I rubbed her back, feeling her breathing mellow out. She stayed huddled against my chest, the sound of our even breaths filling the room.

"You know, he would have liked you." She brushed her nose against my neck.

"I wish I could have met him, I'm sure you two were a lot alike." I replied, kissing her temple.

"I really love you." She whispered with a yawn.

"And I love you." It felt so good to say, felt so easy to let it slip off my tongue.

"Char-" I began only to be stopped by the sound of her light snore, I couldn't help but smile.

She woke to the gentle sound of rain and a sweet aroma that moved through the air. She opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings, to find a beautiful bouquet of wild flowers sitting on the night stand. A smile slipping onto her lips as she sat up, leaning over to smell the flowers.

"Oh Tuck, you cheese ball." She giggled, stretching as she sat up. She scanned the room for any sign of the British cutie, and was answered with the sound of rustling coming from the kitchen. She eased out of bed, pulling on a clean pair of underwear and one of Tuck's flannels, she continued her way out to the kitchen.

"Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Tuck flashed her that beaming smile.

I could get use to this, she thought to herself as she padded over to his position next to the stove.

"Morning Tuck." She whispered before leaning up to place a kiss on his full lips.

"Someone's in a good mood." He smirked.

"Someone had a good night." She hinted with a giggle, taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Speaking of good things, our agency called, they're bringing us back a week early. So pack your things love, we're leaving this afternoon." Tuck sang, placing a full plate of food in front of her.

"Really?! Oh I'm so excited." She grinned, it was when she began to clap her hands in excitement that she felt her heart drop.

"Charlotte what's wrong sweetheart?" Tuck asked with concern when he noticed her smile fade.

She stared down at her left hand, the silver band glistening against the light.

"I..I guess I should take this off." She whispered, running her thumb against the metal.

"Well..I mean you don't have to, you could keep it on..that is until we get you a real one."

Her eyes widened as his words sunk in. He bit his nervously, trying to keep his cool all the while his heart began to pound as his mind continued to race.

"Tuck, are you saying what..what I think you're saying?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I mean it. Charlotte I love you, we've spent 6 straight months with each other, some may think its crazy since we just met but Char, sweetheart I know everything there is to know about you. I know your true dream is to become a writer, I know you love the smell of oranges but can't stand the taste, I know that you love to dance even though you have no rhythm but you look so damn cute when you try. And I know deep down you're afraid I'll walk out on you like your mom did to your dad, but Charlotte the only way I'll leave your side is when this heart stops beating." He poured out his heart, watching as tears weld in her eyes along with a wide grin that let him know his words really meant something to her.

She couldn't hold it any longer, she felt as if her heart was going to explode, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. She jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, never wanting to let go. She felt his lips slipped onto hers slowly, savoring the softness as he brought her into a toe curling kiss.

"I'll get started packing after breakfast." She panted, her smile glowing as she took her seat on the stool.

"Sounds like a plan, love. I'm going to jump in the shower." He leaned over to kiss her hair. She watched as he walked down the hallway, her smile never faltering.

**Charlotte's POV**:

Like a fairy tale...a twisted slightly backwards fairy tale, one that involved a handsome knight who loved all my faults.

I sat the dirty plate in the sink, figuring I'd do the dishes after I finished packing when it hit me. Tuck lives in California..I live in Massachusetts.

A swift motion passed the window diverted attention, the sight of red hair faintly familiar.

Knock. Knock.

"Tuck!"

Cecilia, the red hair that hung under her black tresses yesterday wasn't because of a bad hair dresser. No it was because she was that familiar red head on the bench...the woman in the strip club, she was working for Nigel!

"Tuck.." I gulped, praying to God that I'd hear his footsteps echoing through the hallway. My prayers were answered...sorta, my eyes widened at the sound of a second pair of foot steps. If it was even possible my eyes grew larger at the sight that met me around the corner. Tuck, shirtless, it obvious that he had stripped down to get a shower but was interrupted by the man that now held a gun to his back, leading him out to the kitchen. The thought of Tuck getting even remotely hurt, tore my heart. Too caught up in the horrific images that flashed through my mind, I barely noticed the second person enter the room from the front door.

"Aww, two lovers, assigned to undermine my operation. Well thank your superior officer because now you both will die, together." The man's voice sent a shiver up my spine, the same voice that hissed in my ear that night at charity ball.

"Aww don't look so scared Bambi, you won't suffer, the bullet will be quick." He took a step from behind Tuck, cocking his head to stare me up and down. Little did he know I wasn't scared of what he'd do to me, that never crossed my mind, I kept my eyes on Tuck's baby blues.

"Charlotte.." I heard his husky voice whisper, Tuck saw my hand move back towards the counter, inching towards the knife that sat next to the cutting board.

"What a pretty name-"

"Touch one hair on his head and I swear-" I had grabbed the knife and held it against the tall red heads neck, holding her in an iron grip as the blade hovered over her skin.

"You'll what? Cut her throat? You don't have it in you. Weak, so very weak, just like your parent said, you couldn't even save your brother that let that thug stab him, over and over. Nope Charlotte you're weak, you'll always be weak." Nigel's words cutting their own knife into my tender memories. It had been 6 years since the attack, Landon's pained expression still haunted me.

"Let's not forget you're just another dumb American, who decided to play cop and got her brother killed-" His words halted as Tuck leaped forward, catching the older man off guard. They both struggled to gain the upper hand, wrestling over the gun, a shot fired. The sudden sound causing everyone to freeze.

"Charlotte!" Tuck jumped up, running to my side he stopped once he noticed it was Cecilia who had taken the shot. She gasped loudly, wiggling out of my grip to clutch her side. Tuck picked up the gun quickly off the floor, pointing it directly at Nigel as he lay speechless on the floor, shock written across his face.

"Charlotte..go..go call Collins, tell them we bagged the limey bastard." Tuck's voice husky, he continued to stare Nigel down.

So I did what I was told, my hands shaking as I relayed the message. So much for a peaceful last day in Britian. Now I'll be ordering a double of scotch for the flight home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ooh how horriable I feel for taking so long to update, you have no idea! I have not given up oh no! Just have had a lot going on, and I am terriably sorry I hope you all can forgive me and are satisfied with my ending to this love story :) for it is not my last, I have been working on a few different ones, two that I am very excited about. I will give you a hint one involves the amazing movie Saving Private Ryan and the other involves twe extremely sexy gentleman...Captian America ;) Stay tuned and keep on being awesome!**

* * *

"Come'on Charlotte, you took this same flight to England, you can very well take it back. Plus I'm right here." He assured her, gripping her hand in his.  
"Yes but last time I was hmm..how do you say 'liquored up'? and this time I'm not allowed a drop of alcohol because we have that stupid interview with the board." She huffed, racking a hand through her hair.  
"Aww baby I know but it'll be done before we know it, we'll go out and celebrate, how does dinner sound?" Tuck mused, trying to pull a smile out of her.  
"Finnne, promise to show me all the best parts of LA while I'm there?" She glanced over at him with a smirk.  
"I solemnly swear." He chuckled.  
She gripped his hand as she felt the plane prepare for take off, soon they'd be back in America.  
The plan was Charlotte would stay with Tuck for the week while the CIA sorted out how to handle the newly arrested Nigel, along with getting both Tuck and Charlotte's accounts for the record.

**Tuck's POV**  
Back to the heat. The bright sun and salty air, seeing all that from the conference room window. I don't know what was worse, being stuck in the stuffy meeting or having to control myself from ravishing Charlie. Nope it was defiant, containing myself was much..much worse, as I fought the urge to continuing staring at the tight navy material of her pencil skirt that hugged her sexy curves.  
"Is that true Mr. Hansen?" The administrative voice caught my attention.  
"Umm, I'm sorry could you run that by me once more?" I cleared my throat as I fumbled to focus.  
"It was immediately after the arrest that you called into your superior officer?" The older gentleman repeated, taking a minute to shuffle various papers.  
"That's correct." I nodded, taking a glance once more towards Charlotte, urgeing myself not to look as the skirt rose up higher when she shifted to cross her legs. With a heavy sigh her breasts pressed tightly against the thin material of her blouse. Shit. "Alright well I think that's all for today, don't want to keep you away from home too much longer, after all it is your first day back." The secretary nodded at us both.

"Ugh time to get this monkey suit off!" Charlottle began to peel off her fitted suit jacket as we walked close towards the condo door.  
"I can help you with that.." I insisted in a low voice against her neck, snaking my arms around her from behind as I began to attack her neck with kisses. It was when I finally got the door opened that we were met with something more than we were expecting. Now Charlotte was prepared for the bombardment of joy from Franklin at our arrival and even the awkward meeting of Lauren, and especially for the meeting of Joe. But not all at once.  
"Surprise!" A chorus of voice sang out as the lights flicked on.  
"Tuck Tuck!" He shouted, jogging over to throw his arms around me.  
"Or should I say Grizzly Adams, dude what's with the beard?" FDR patted my bearded cheek.  
"Just something new, Charlotte rather likes it." I answered, with a cheeky grin.  
"Dude, it's pretty Bad a-" He cut off his sentence when he felt a jab to his ribs from his wife, reminding him there were "little ears" present.  
"You don't know how much I've missed you." Franklin emphasized, referring to his incrediably hormonal wife.  
" I've missed you too Mate." I replied, returning the hug.  
"It hasn't been that bad." Lauren spoke up, taking her turn in the line of hugs.  
"You must be Charlotte." The blonde set her eyes on Charlotte.  
"Guilty." She stated with a forced smile.  
"I've heard so much about you, I didn't know you were so gorgeous though!" Lauren complimented, looking Charlotte up and down.  
"Thank you, I-" She stopped at the sound of my voice, as I stood back up from my squatted postion down in front of my little man. I could tell she was nervous, it practically radiated off of her but her smile never faltered.  
"Hello handsome, I'm Charlie. You must be Joe." She beamed, holding out her hand to take his smaller one. I held my breath, this was it, the two most important people in my life meeting. This could either go really well or horribly wrong, I hadn't really prepared for the horriable part, hoping everything would go smoothly.

"She's pretty."  
I let out a chuckle along with my sigh of relief, followed by the rest of the gangs laughter.  
"Why thank you." Charlotte giggled, squatting down to his level.  
"Hey your dad here has promised to show me around, would you like to come? Show me all your favorite places?" She suggested, sparking a wide grin on Joe's face.  
"The beach! Can we dad? Please!" He turned his attention up at me.  
"Sure thing buddy, how's tomarrow sound?" I approved, running a hand through his blonde hair.  
"Yay!" He squealed, sprinting over to collapse on the sofa, resuming the movie he had been watching.  
"Sounds like a plan." FDR shoveled a salsa covered chip into his mouth.  
"You're coming too?" I questioned, the sudden suggestion catching me off gaurd.  
"Come on it'll be a nice little family outing. Me, you, Lauren, Charlie and Joe. It'll be great!" He insisted, wiggling those familiar eye brows at me.  
"Alright. Tomarrow it is." I sighed, the lack of proper sleep from the plane begining to catch up with me. So the evening went on, the usual get to know you kind of stuff. Lauren grilling my poor Charlotte about everything, from where she got her shoes to what she wore to her Highschool prom. It wasn't until around 9 that we finished ushering them out, FDR agreeing to pick up Joe in the morning so I could sleep in. It was when I was walking Joe down to the parking garage where Katie was to pick him up that he asked that question, the question I knew would be coming.  
"Dad, do you like Charlie?" He set those big eyes on me, watching me as I swallowed hard. I had every intention of telling him about Charlotte and I's relationship but I decided to wait until I felt the time was right.  
"Of course I do, she's great don't you think?" I replied, adjusting my leather jacket as I spoke.  
"I mean, do you like like her? Like Mommy likes Chet?" Joe innocently asked.  
My face would usually scowl at the sound of my ex wife's current boyfriend, not because I was jealous but because the guy was a real..excuse my language but Wanker, I don't know where she picked him up at but she should take him back. But this time my face didn't tighten up and my brow didn't furrow, I was more concerned about how I'd tell him my feelings for Charlotte, how I loved her more then words could explain and especially more than Katie's new fling she kept around.  
"I like her very much." I smiled down at him.  
"Me too." He set down his red book bag, deciding to use it as a seat as we waited for his mother, who seemed to be running a little late.  
"You know Joe, I've known Charlie for quite some time. And I..me and your mom have been seperated for awhile now and-" I tried to use the extra time alone with him to break the news to him.  
"Are you going to marry Charlie? Like Uncle Franklin married Aunt Lauren? Cause that'd be the coolest!" He suddenly piped, his enthusiasm catching me off gaurd.  
"Uncle Franklin said she makes you really happy." He continued.  
"He did?" I puzzled, cocking my head.  
"Yup. Think we can go to the boardwalk too tomarrow?" He acted as if this was no big deal, the complete opposite of the senario I had played out in my mind.  
No kicking and yelling or angry words, just a cool calm kid who continued to stare up at me with those honest eyes. FDR had really talked this up, whatever he said made Joe completely comfortable with the idea.  
"We'll talk more about it another time. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything of the sorts Joe, if you don't feel it's-" He halted my words again, just as Katie's car pulled up.  
"Dad I want you to be happy." He wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me a quick hug before jogging over to the idling car.  
"See you tomarrow!" I called out after him as he climbed in the car door, waving as it pulled away.  
It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off my chest, with a pip in my step I made my way back up to the condo. All ready to tell Charlotte the good news, when I was met with a trail of clothing that led back to my bedroom. Following it back down through the hallway where I found her cuddled up in one of my old sweatshirts, snoring lightly. Shaking my head as I laughed quietly, tip toeing my way over to the bathroom making sure not to wake her. And as I crawled in bed next to her, feeling her huddle closer towards my body, I was content knowing I wouldn't sleep another night alone.

It was at the end of our first week back in the U.S that I surprised her.  
"Tuck this doesn't look like an Olive Garden." She puzzled with a confused expression as she peered out of the window.  
"This is a detour." I kept my eyes on the road, trying my hardest not to give it away.  
"Tuck that sign says London..where are we?" She fixed her eyes on me, referring to the sign we passed that gave away our destination to London, California.  
"Alright, Miss Patience." I chuckled before easing the car off down a rather untraveled path down to a forgotten park that over looked the city. I helped her out of the car, dodging her persistent questions about what was going on.  
"Charlotte, I've learned that you aren't the best when it comes to plane rides, so instead I've brought you here to London California. The closest thing to the real London where I saw you for the first time, fell in love with you before I even knew your name. I want nothing more than to know that I'll be able to hold you ever single night and never have to let you go, so Char..will you marry me? And officially become Mrs. Hansen, because God, Charlotte I can't see my life without you and I don't want to." I recited the words that I had rolled over all day in my mind, making sure to say the right thing. I opened the velvety box, revealing a glimmering pearl ring, remembering how she had preferred them to diamonds. A satisfied smile sweeping my lips as a sharp gasp escaped her lips, unable to speak she nodded vigoursly and threw her arms tightly around my neck all the while tears ran down her cheeks.

So despite FDR's slight resistance when he first found out my proposal to Charlotte, he accepted my offer for best man. He truly was happy for me, knowing full well Charlotte was the girl for me. It took about a year to plan the big day, Charlotte wanting to keep it simple and light despite Lauren's suggestions. I rather agreed with Charlotte, and it was an amazing day all because of her.  
I could barely think, barely breath as I stood up there in front of everyone, a mixture of our family and close friends. It was when I saw her take the first step down the aisle, the sight of her in that white dress. She was breathtaking, absolutely breathtaking. And as she came closer, I felt myself fall in love with her all over again. Even when she stumbled a bit up the small set of stairs, our laughter joined by those from the congregation.  
"One too many scotches to calm the nerves." I whispered.


End file.
